Le livre des arcanes
by Trucki
Summary: Les Seeds enchainent mission sur mission jusqu'au jour où Squall et Selphie découvrent un livre parlant de pouvoirs magiques. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils découvrent des éléments qui les approuvent, Linoa a des visions qui ne présage rien de bon... R
1. Examens en vue

**Auteur :**_ Trucki_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, l'univers, et le scénario de Final Fantasy 8 ne sont pas à moi mais à Squaresoft (ouin !! L par contre, les nouveaux lieux, personnages et scénarios sont à moi et non pas à Square (na ! bien fait ! J).

**Genre : **_Action, Romance (hétéro lemon), Humour_

**Adresse e-mail ****: trucki.superwanadoo.fr**

**__**

**_Le livre des arcanes_**

Final Fantasy 8

Chapitre 1: _Examens en vue_

BGU, CHAMBRE DE SQUALL, 8h00

La sonnerie du réveil résonna dans la petite pièce. Linoa releva la tête et essuya ses yeux avant d'abattre son poing sur l'appareil. Elle voulut embrasser Squall mais il n'était pas à côté d'elle. Elle se rappela qu'il suivait avec d'autres Seed des cours pour monter en grade et qu'ils commençaient plus tôt que les autres cours. Elle s'étira et se mit à la fenêtre. Depuis que la faculté avait été réimplantée sur des échafaudages, la vue sur l'île était imprenable. Regarder par la fenêtre lui donnait une impression de bien-être fou. Elle décida de rester un peu plus longtemps couchée et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

SALLE DE CLASSE B4, 11h05

La sonnerie retentit dans la salle de classe, marquant l'arrêt des cours. Squall, Zell et Selphie se levèrent en remettant leurs affaires dans leur serviette et sortirent de la salle.

Selphie : P'tain, z'avez compris quelque chose aux nucléotides ovaires ?

Zell : Euh, pas grand-chose…

Squall : Ben si vous utilisez l'équation XBxC/2, vous trouvez forcément le nucléotide…

Ses deux amis n'en croyérent pas leurs yeux, ou plutôt, leurs oreilles. Squall était sûrement le seul Seed qui avait compris le cours.

Selphie : Euh… Ouais… Tu vas avoir la mention «excellent» à l'exam… L'EXAMEN !!! C'est demain !!!!

Zell : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!! Panique générale ! Révision, révision, et REVISION !

Selphie : Désolés de te fausser compagnie, mais, on doit réviser !!!!

Tous deux partirent en courant vers leurs quartiers.

_Ils devraient un peu relâcher la pression, cet exam n'est pas si terrible…Enfin, moi j'suis pas super bien placé pour dire ça…J'ai un QI plus élevé…Oh et puis merde, j'vais les aider à réviser._

Squall : Attendez-moi !!

CAFETERIA, 12h34

Linoa mangeait tranquillement une salade en lisant Ici Balamb, un magazine people qui marquait en gros titre : «Celavrey Pears, l'horreur !!» ; elle se rendit à la page qui expliquait que Poutsy, son caniche avait la grippe, tandis «Masonnana blessée atrocement lors d'un concert» devenait page 36 Masonana s'est cassé un ongle sur scène en tenant mal son micro… Irvine arriva alors et s'installa à côté d'elle.

Irvine : Salut Lino !

Linoa : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ça me donne l'impression d'être un revêtement de sol à deux balles… Salut.

Irvine : Bon, si tu veux… Alors, quoi de neuf pour Squall ?

Linoa : Pourquoi tu me poses la question ?

Irvine : Parce que ça fait deux jours que je le cherche, et je ne le trouve jamais…

Linoa : Tu sais bien qu'il a des révisions avec Zell et Selphie…

La jeune fille que Linoa venait de citer, courut vers la table.

Linoa : Quand on parle du loup…

Selphie : Salut ! J'peux m'asseoir ?

Linoa : J't'en prie.

Selphie : Bonjour mon doudou…

Irvine : Salut poupée.

Ils s'embrassèrent et elle posa son plateau repas sur la petite table.

Linoa : Fini les révisions ?

Selphie : Non, mais moi je suis pas comme les mecs, je peux pas me priver de déjeuner.

Irvine : Chez Selphie, le repas, c'est sacr

Selphie : Parfaitement, je ne peux pas passer une après-midi sans avoir…

Dididing, dididing. Selphie dégaina son portable et tapa sur les touches à une vitesse ahurissante.

Selphie : J'ai mess de Seif' !

Linoa et Irvine : Fait voir !!!

Selphie : Il dit que tout va bin au monastère, que les montagnes reculées d'Esthar sont toujours aussi belles et qu'il sera bientôt de retour, car l'équilibre de son esprit est presque retrouvé. Il embrasse tout le monde.

Linoa : Cool ! J'espère qu'il sera de retour à temps pour pouvoir passer l'exam Seed avec moi. Pas par correspondance…

Selphie : Tiens, t'as pas l'air trop stressée par l'exam du Seed…

Linoa : Si un peu mais j'me dit que c'est rien et que comme j'ai bien réviser je vais l'avoir.

Irvine : C'est plus le même Seif'…

Linoa : Ouais, Seifer a bien changé… Dans le bon sens…

Selphie : Vous vous souvenez quand on lui a rendu visite à Horizon, il avait culpabilisé à mort…

Linoa : Je suis contente pour lui qu'il est soit presque en harmonie avec lui-même…

Irvine : 6 mois, qu'il est parti. J'suis content de pouvoir le revoir !

Linoa : Moi aussi !

Selphie : Mais y a un truc qui me chiffonne…

Irvine : Quoi ?

Selphie : Il fait quoi dans son monastère ?

MONTAGNES RECULEES D'ESTHAR, MONASTERE DES MOINES DE L'HARMONIE, ????

Seifer méditait sous une cascade. Il pensait à ce qu'il avait fait de bien et de mauvais. Le bien devait l'aider à résister à la pression que l'eau exerçait sur ses épaules.

Moine : Tu peux arrêter, Seifer.

Il fit un pas et se libéra du filet d'eau. Il remit ses vêtements et se présenta face au moine.

Moine : Tu as été fort, et c'est pour ça que désormais, tu peux quitter le monastère en paix. Va donc dans l'entrée. Un guide t'accompagnera à la gare pour Horizon.

Il se dirigea sans un bruit dans le vestibule d'entrée et rencontra deux personnes. Un homme drapé dans une toge qui devait être le guide et une jeune fille aux yeux bleus, avec des cheveux colorés aux sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et qui portait une jupe et un débardeur blanc comme neige. Au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière, une spirale stylisée lui était tatouée.

Guide : Bien. Seifer Almasy et Lirunil Darine, vous pouvez quitter le monastère. Le voulez-vous vraiment ?

Seifer : Oui.

Lirunil : Oui.

Seifer fut surpris par la douceur de sa voix, elle était comme du miel, sucrée, et coulante.

Guide : Bien. Veuillez me suivre.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils marchèrent parmi des forêts et des steppes gigantesques. Ils finirent enfin par arriver à un petit quai sur lequel deux petits wagons étaient fixés. Ils laissèrent le guide en lui adressant un signe de la main, puis entrèrent dans une cabine. Ils étaient les seuls. Seifer avait rarement parlé avec Lirunil, juste quelques fois, comme ça… Il se décida à entamer le dialogue, il ne voulait pas passer les trois longues heures de voyages en passant pour une armoire à glace.

Seifer : Alors tu comptes faire quoi quand on sera à Horizon ?

Lirunil : Ben… j'sais pas… je crois que je vais aller faire des études dans une universit

Seifer : Ah ouais ? Tu sais si t'as envie d'aller dans une fac…

Lirunil : Oui ?

Seifer : Ben j'étudie à Balamb. T'as suivi des cours en ligne ?

Lirunil : Ouais…

Seifer : Ben on pourrait passer l'exam Seed ensemble si t'as envie, enfin c'est qu'une propositionsituvasdansuneaut'facc'estpasunproblèmetusaisjecherchepasàm'immiscerdanstaviepriv…

Lirunil : J'en serais ravie…

Seifer : C'est vrai ?

Lirunil : Ouais.

Le sourire qui avait illuminé son visage se dissipa. Ce qui troubla aussi Seifer chez cette fille, c'était son expression générale. Toujours triste. Un regard douloureux, plein de peine, qui se dissipait un peu quand un sourire éclaircissait son visage. Il la trouvait jolie et c'était la seule fille devant la quelle il bafouait. Il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose comme ça pour une fille, c'était une sensation bizarre. Il lui avait si peu parlé et pourtant il était tellement attiré par elle. _Ce serait ça l'a…_

DDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !

Voix féminine : 1ère Escale, Horizon.

Seifer et Lirunil se levèrent, prirent leur sac sur leur épaule et sortirent du train. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au port où un petit ferry les attendait avec quelques passagers. Ils avaient fait un petit crochet par la maison de Seifer, pour prendre encore quelques affaires puis étaient monté dans le petit bateau. Ils seraient bientôt à Balamb.

BGU, COULOIR DEVANT LA SALLE DE CLASSE A8, 10h30

Squall vit Zell et Selphie sortir de la salle.

Squall : Alors ?

Selphie : J'me suis pas trop mal débrouillée. Je crois que sur l'écrit ça devrait aller…

Zell : Moi je crois que j'me suis totalement gour

Squall : Sur quel sujet ?

Zell : Sur la mysticité des G-Forces et sur la région d'Esthar. Et puis sur les autres aussi…

Selphie : C'est vrai je les ai trouvés vachement durs ces sujets…

Squall : C'est pas grave Zell, tu te rattraperas sur le test en situation…

Selphie : C'est quoi cette année ?

Zell : Je crois que c'est… Sortir de la forêt aux T-Rexs.

Selphie : QUOI ??!!

Squall : C'est bon, on va restés groupés tout les trois et on va en faire de la chair à pâté.

Zell : Vu sous cet angle…

Selphie : Donc on doit se réunir dans le hall à 10h45. Il est… 10h40 !!

Le petit groupe courut dans l'ascenseur et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Ils coururent jusque dans le hall où ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le briefing de Quistis.

Quistis : Bien. Vous êtes neuf à ne pas avoir abandonné à l'examen. Vous allez donc former trois groupes de trois.

Tous les élèves se rapprochèrent pour montrer à l'éducatrice les différents groupes.

Quistis : Vous allez être parachuté au-dessus de la forêt aux T-Rexs. Chaque groupe devra sortir de la forêt avec ses trois membres. Une caméra suivra chaque membre qui sera noté sur, la performance aux combats, la adaptation aux différentes stratégies, la capacité à faire preuve d'esprit d'équipe et l'habileté à la manipulation des magies et des G-Forces. Des questions ? Non ? Bon, l'hélicoptère vous attend dehors. Bonne chance.

Toutes les équipes se ruèrent dehors et montèrent dans un hélicoptère qui les déposa au milieu de la forêt. Squall, Selphie et Zell restèrent longtemps dans la petite clairière pour repérer la végétation qui les entourait et s'engouffrèrent dans une petite ouverture que quelques branches n'avaient pas recouverte. Ils marchèrent quelques centaines de mètres avant de tomber sur un T-Rex. Squall sortit sa Lionheart en la faisant tournoyer, comme à son habitude, Zell fit craquer ses doigts bien enfilés dans ses Ergheizs et Selphie tira la chaîne de sa Sagaie pour bien armer son nunchaku. Selphie resta en arrière et lança Glacier X sur Glacier X. Zell fit un saut en l'air et invoqua Shiva dans sa chute. Quand il réapparut avec ses compagnons après le déluge de glace qui était apparu, il cogna les côtes de la bête avec ses coups de poing dévastateurs. Squall passa entre ses jambes et fit tournoyer sa gunblade en roulant. Le T-Rex s'écroula sur le sol ; L'onde de choc fit tomber Selphie et remua plusieurs arbres. Squall aida Selphie à se relever et le groupe continua son exploration.

Zell : Regardez ! Là-bas ! La sortie !

Squall : Attendez… Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? On a croisé qu'un seul T-Rex… Je la sens mal.

Selphie : Mais tu vois une autre solution toi ?

Squall : Non. Z'avez raison… Allons-y !

Ils se mirent à courir mais ils sentirent quelque chose. C'était autour d'eux et ça les regardait.

Selphie : Chut !

Zell (chuchote) : Quoi ?

Selphie : J'ai entendu quelque chose… A droite…

Un long silence s'en suivit. Un craquement sonore résonna une fois de plus.

Squall : Attention !!!

Tous les trois se jetèrent juste à temps sur le côté pour esquiver la charge d'un T-Rex deux fois plus grand que la moyenne. D'abord pétrifiés, ils bougèrent beaucoup plus vite quand ils se rendirent compte que le dinosaure fonçait sur eux. Selphie s'élança avec sa Sagaie la faisant danser dans les airs. Elle frappa durement le monstre en déchaînant les forces des Glacier X. Zell invoqua Shiva sans arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de mâchoire la mette K.O. Squall envoya lui aussi des Glacier X. Il prit alors son élan, couru sur le tronc d'un des nombreux arbres et sauta en direction de l'animal. Il se cogna contre son flan et planta sa gunblade entre deux côtes juste avant d'entamer une longue chute. Il se hissa sur la bête et lui lacéra le dos. Dans un cri de rage et de douleur féroce, le T-Rex fit claquer sa queue comme un fouet sur son dos ce qui fit tomber Squall sur le sol. Il se releva et lança un Renzokuken sur le monstre. Après lui avoir asséné une dizaine de coup il posa un genou à terre. Selphie se rapprocha de lui et lança un Soin Max qui remit d'aplomb le jeune homme. La charge qui s'en suivit en fut plus féroce encore. Selphie ne vit la patte griffue qu'au dernier moment et se baissa. L'arme naturelle du monstre lui griffa le bas du dos et dans son élan, envoya un coup dans les côtes de Zell qui vola cinq mètres plus loin. Selphie se releva et Squall l'accompagna dans un déluge de coups et de sang. Zell les rejoint aussitôt qu'il fut debout et lança son Limit break Ring master. Selphie le finit avec son Limit break, Jackpot et lança fois Glacier X. Le T-Rex, épuisé et blessé, s'écroula sur le sol. L'onde de choc fut encore plus importante, propulsant littéralement les trois combattant contre les troncs des arbres alentours.

Selphie : Aouïe…

Zell : Selphie, un petit coup de Soin Max ?

Selphie : J'en avais pris qu'un seul.

Zell : Quoi ?

Selphie : Ben ouais, j'me suis dit que ce serait facile face aux T-Rexs…

Squall : C'est bon, j'ai quelques potions…

Il leur envoya chacun une fiole qu'ils vidèrent cul sec. Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la forêt. Quistis les attendait.

Quistis : Eh ben ! Vous êtes bien amochés…

Selphie : Ouais ben on serait pas comme ça si y avait pas eu c'te merde de T-Rex de la taille de la BGU !!!

Quistis : Il faut s'attendre à tout ici…

Zell : Quistis, nous fait pas la morale avec ces conneries ! On sait bien qu'on aurait du s'y attendre mais qu'est-ce tu veux ? On n'est pas dans une atmosphère « je m'attends à tout » !!

Selphie : Il a raison… La guerre est finie !!

Quistis : Squall ?

Squall : Ils ont raison.

Quistis : Mais…

Zell : Y a pas de mais !

Quistis : Oh et puis pourquoi vous vous déchaînez sur moi ?! C'est Cid qui a eu c'te idée !!!

Squall : Faudra aller lui dire deux mots !

BGU, HALL D'ENTREE, 18h30

Seifer posa ses bagages sur le sol et contempla sa faculté.

Seifer : Enfin de retour !

Linoa et Irvine : SSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il n'eu pas le temps de se retourner qu'Irvine et Linoa lui avait sauté dessus. Il sentit le contact du sol et la voix de ses deux amis.

Irvine : Tu nous as manqu

Linoa : Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuyait sans toi !!!

Seifer : …ugh.

Irvine : Je crois qu'il essaye de dire quelque chose…

Linoa : Tu crois qu'il arrive pas à respirer ?

Irvine : Euh… Tu m'poses une colle… Peut-être…

Linoa : C'est sur, avec 130 kg sur le dos…

Irvine : T'es si lourde ?!

Linoa : Ducon !

Seifer : …ugh.

Irvine : On ferait mieux de se relever.

Seifer prit une énorme bouffée d'air avant de se relever à son tour.

Seifer : Vous êtes dingue ou quoi ?!

Linoa : Oups…

Seifer : Moi aussi j'suis content de vous revoir. Alors, où sont ce cher Squall, cette chère Selphie et ce cher Zell ?

Squall, Selphie et Zell : Derrière-toi…

Il se retourna et les serra dans ses bras.

Zell : Selphie avait dit vrai alors…

Selphie : A ton avis ?

Il remarqua alors que Squall n'avait plus le gros blouson noir qui s'arrêtait au milieu de son dos, mais un blouson en jean noir qui descendait jusqu'au dessus de ses fesses et il avait troqué ses gants contre des mitaines en cuir.

Seifer : T'as enfin enlevé ce blouson de con…

Squall : On peut dire ça…

C'est à ce moment que Lirunil passa le portique d'entrée.

Seifer : Les amis, je vous présente Lirunil. Lirunil, la fille avec la robe jaune c'est Selphie.

Selphie : Booyaka Lirunil !

Lirunil : Booya quoi ?

Selphie : Booyaka, c'est comme ça que je salue mes amis…

Seifer : Le grand avec le look de cow-boy c'est Irvine.

Irvine : Salut poupée !

Lirunil : Euh… Bonjour…

Seifer : Elle c'est Linoa.

Linoa : 'jour

Lirunil : Salut.

Seifer : Ca c'est Squall.

Squall : Enchanté.

Lirunil : Autant pour moi.

Seifer : Et lui c'est Zell.

Zell : Salut !!

DING DONG

_Les élèves voulant passer l'examen écrit du Seed sont priés de se rendre au premier étage, salle de classe A2. Merci._

DING DONG

Linoa : On doit y aller…

Squall : On se voit ce soir…

Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Seifer : Fini la ventouse ?

Lirunil : Seif' !

Seifer : Allez ! On y va !

Ils montèrent à l'étage laissant Squall, Selphie, Irvine et Zell dans le hall.

Irvine : On dirait qu'ils ont oublié leurs bagages…

Zell : Je vais les mettre dans la chambre de Seif'.

Irvine : Attends ! J'viens avec toi !

Squall : T'as un tuc à faire ce soir ?

Selphie : Non. Pourquoi ?

Squall : Parce que j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait discuter et lire des bouquins à la biblio…

Selphie : Oki !

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la ligne bleue qui marquait l'entrée de la bibliothèque et passèrent la porte vitrée pour arriver dans une grande pièce ou de nombreuses étagères remplies de livres attendaient d'être dévaliser par les élèves. Ils prirent quelques bouquins au hasard et s'installèrent à une table de libre.

Squall : T'as pris quoi ?

Selphie : « Comment se faire des gils en 6 leçons » de Magret von Blumundwald et « Le livre des arcanes » par… y a pas d'auteur…

Squall : Tiens, j'avais jamais vu ce bouquin…

Selphie : On va bien voir ce qu'il contient…

**LE LIVRE DES ARCANES**

**Que sont les arcanes ?**

**Une étude menée par des scientifiques à Esthar, prouve que toutes les personnes utilisant des G-Forces et de la magie sont susceptibles de présenter des formes de pouvoirs magiques appelés « arcanes ». Pourquoi ? Et bien quand un être vole une source de magie, une partie fusionne les parties du corps qui donnent l'action de lancer la magie, c'est-à-dire les mains, les bras, la bouche et le cerveau. La magie part de ces parties du corps pour produire un effet sur un monstre ou un allié. Mais il reste au final des résidus magiques qui partent dans le sang et qui s'y désintègrent. Pareil pour les G-Forces qui, au moment de l'invocation protègent leur maître, « fusionnent » en quelques sortes avec leur porteur. Ainsi les résidus magiques partent dans le sang où ils se désintègrent. Au fur et à mesure, la magie se stocke dans le sang et un choc émotionnel fort peut révéler ainsi des pouvoirs cachés. Ils en existent plusieurs sortes.**

**Les pouvoirs élémentaires: Les pouvoirs sont axés sur les éléments.**

**Les pouvoirs curatifs: Les pouvoirs sont axés sur les soins.**

**Les pouvoirs psychiques: Les pouvoirs sont axés sur l'esprit.**

**Les pouvoirs altérants: Les pouvoirs sont axés sur la douleur et sur les altérations d'état.**

**Y a-t-il un rapport avec les sorcières ?**

**Non, car les sorcières ont des pouvoirs de naissance, qu'elles peuvent donner ou perdre. Une sorcière peut très bien avoir des arcanes en même temps que ses pouvoirs de base.**

**Note : Des gens ont le pouvoir de révéler les arcanes. Ceux-ci doivent avoir des arcanes psychiques.**

Selphie : Ouah… Ca à l'air cool…

Squall : Ouais… T'imagine si quelqu'un tombe sur ce livre ?

Selphie : Et ouais… Ce serait chiant…

Squall : On demande à la bibliothécaire si on peut l'acheter ?

Selphie : Pourquoi pas…

Ils se levèrent et marchèrent jusqu'au bureau de la documentaliste.

Squall : Excusez-nous madame ; Combien coûte ce livre ?

Bibliothécaire : 8000 gils.

Selphie : Combien ?!

Bibliothécaire : 8000 gils. C'est un exemplaire unique.

Squall : Je crois que j'ai ça sur moi…

Il sortit de sa poche son portefeuille et en tira quelques billets. La bibliothécaire les saisit et leur donna l'ouvrage.

Squall : Merci.

Bibliothécaire : De rien.

Selphie le fourra dans sa serviette et ils sortirent dans le couloir en direction de la cafétéria.

Selphie : Tu connais quelqu'un qui a des arcanes psychiques toi ?

Squall : Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'on lui demande de nous les révéler ?

Selphie : Ben, pourquoi pas…

Squall : Y'a personne qui me vient à l'esprit… On devrait peut-être en parler aux autres…

Selphie : Ouais, t'as raison. Il faudrait qu'on en parle ensemble.

Ils tournèrent sur leur gauche et entrèrent dans la cafétéria.

COULOIR DEVANT LA SALLE DE CLASSE A2, 19h26

Seifer fut le dernier à sortir de la salle.

Linoa : Alors ?

Seifer : Ca va. Ca aurait pu être pire. Et vous ?

Lirunil : Moi j'ai pas bien réussi sur le français.

Linoa : Moi je trouve que j'me suis bien débrouillée…

DING DONG

_Les élèves voulant passer l'examen du Seed sont priés de se rendre devant la serre de combat pour l'épreuve sur le terrain. Merci._

DING DONG

Lirunil : Apparemment, on n'a pas à récupérer une G-Force cette année…

Seifer : Tant mieux, la mine de soufre est un endroit vachement ennuyeux…

Linoa : Allons-y.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et descendirent au premier étage. Ils sortirent et se rendirent devant la serre de combat où une trentaine d'élèves attendait les consignes de l'épreuve. Shu apparu enfin sur une petite estrade.

Shu : Tout d'abord, je vous préviens que l'épreuve sur le terrain de cette année est assez dangereuse. En effet, vous avez deux heures pour tuer un T-Rex par n'importe quel moyen. Les abandons ne seront pas pris en compte lors de l'épreuve.

La moitié des participants se retira alors, faisant gagner une place considérable dans le couloir.

Shu : Bien. Libre à vous de former des groupes où de rester seuls. Des caméras sont postées dans la serre et nous observons vos mouvements. Si vous en tuez un avant la fin du temps réglementaire, vous aurez quartiers libres. Allez-y !

Tous les élèves se ruèrent dans la serre et passèrent par la porte de droite, où ils s'éparpillèrent. Certains tendirent des pièges, d'autres se précipitèrent sur l'ennemi. Seifer, Linoa et Lirunil partirent sur un petit îlot. La végétation tropicale rejetait l'humidité dans l'air, donnant à l'atmosphère une lourdeur étrange. Seifer sortit sa gunblade. Linoa, qui avait remanié son boomerang, appuya sur un bouton de l'armature ce qui fit apparaître un bâton de métal rétractable sous l'arme qui se déplia. Il se décrocha et Linoa le prit à deux mains. Elle tenait un bâton au bout duquel son boomerang était accroché.

Seifer : Cool…

Linoa : Merci !!

Lirunil dégaina alors une épée à la lame courbée et ciselée en quatre pointes. Ils sentirent alors un puissant courant d'air chaud.

Linoa : On dirait une respiration de…

Seifer : T-REX !!

Tous les trois se plaquèrent au sol et évitèrent l'attaque de la bête. Ils se relevèrent et se jetèrent sur elle. Seifer lui lacéra une patte avant, ce qui le déséquilibra et qui le fit tomber au sol. Linoa sauta sur son dos et lui planta le haut de son bâton dans la nuque. L'animal paralysé fut achevé d'un coup d'épée dans la tête.

Seifer : Même pas besoin de Limit break…

Linoa : Il nous restait combien de temps ?

Lirunil : 1h30. On a fait vite !

Seifer : Allez, on bouge de l !!

Tous les trois sortirent de la serre de combat et se rendirent à la cafétéria.

HALL D'ENTREE DE LA FACULTE, 10h00

Cid était monté sur une estrade pour annoncer quels étaient les lauréats du Seed cette année.

Cid : Pour les élèves qui ont passé l'exam de Seed supérieur leur permettant de diriger une équipe Seed ou d'être instructeur sont : avec un 20 à l'écrit et un 19 sur le terrain soit une moyenne de 19,5, meilleure performance de la BGU, Squall LEONHART !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans le hall. Squall fit un petit signe de la main en montant sur l'estrade et se plaça derrière Cid.

Cid : Deuxième lauréat : avec un 14 à l'écrit et un 18 sur le terrain soit une moyenne de 16, 5ème meilleure performance de la BGU, Selphie TILMITT !

Le scénario fut le même pour Selphie à part que cette fois-ci, Cid lui prêta le micro.

Selphie : Je voulais juste dire que la fête de la BGU est demain et que j'espère que vous viendrez nombreux après la remise des prix !

Les élèves présents applaudirent encore plus fort.

Un autre élève avait été sélectionné mais le nom de Zell n'avait pas été entendu.

Cid : Et enfin le quatrième et dernier lauréat : avec un 4 à l'écrit et un 17 sur le terrain soit une moyenne de 10,5, 156ème meilleure performance de la BGU, Zell DINCHT !

Zell et ses amis eurent un soupir de soulagement en apprenant la bonne nouvelle.

Cid : Maintenant, voici les lauréats du Seed qui ont eu plus de 5 étoiles sur 10. Ainsi il y a donc avec 9 étoiles Linoa LEONHART, avec 8 étoiles Lirunil DARINE et Jar DESBAS, avec 7 étoiles Giline ANKAA, Seifer ALMASY et Pilo CRANE, avec 6 étoiles Lucie GATRAB et avec 5 étoiles Marcil MORION et Sliat MINQUIA. Que tous les élèves cités se rendent dans mon bureau dans les 15 minutes qui suivent pour recevoir leur médaille.

Il se retira et avec les élèves cités et monta dans l'ascenseur. Et tous avait me sourire aux lèvres…

* * *

Voila ! Fin du premier chapitre ! Vous verrez, c'est encore mieux après ! Quoi qu'il en soit posté une rewiew sur ou bien envoyer un message à l'adresse e-mail en haut de page. Voila ! Et comme le dit si bien Selphie : Booyaka !! 


	2. La nouvelle république

**Auteur :**_ Trucki_

**Bêta-Lectrice :** _Altaïr (merci mille fois, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi !!!!)_

****

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, l'univers, et le scénario de Final Fantasy 8 ne sont pas à moi mais à Squaresoft (ouin !! L**)** par contre, les nouveaux lieux, personnages et scénarios sont à moi et non pas à Square (na ! bien fait ! J).

**Genre : **_Action, Romance (hétéro lemon), Humour_

**Adresse e-mail ****: trucki.superwanadoo.fr**

**__**

**_Le livre des arcanes_**

Final Fantasy 8

Chapitre 2: _La nouvelle république_

BGU, CHAMBRE DE SQUALL, 2h57

La sonnerie du portable de Squall le réveilla. Il saisit l'appareil et décrocha.

Squall : Allo?

Cid : Squall, c'est Cid.

Squall: Monsieur il est…

Cid : …3h00, je sais. C'est urgent, venez à mon bureau avec Linoa tout de suite!

Le proviseur raccrocha.

Squall : Quel con !

Il se leva, s'habilla et se rendit à la cafétéria où Linoa faisait un tournoi de cartes avec des copines qui n'arrivaient pas non plus à dormir. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur où ils rencontrèrent Irvine et Selphie tout aussi mal réveillés. Une fois au deuxième étage. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils en face du bureau et commencèrent à somnoler. Cid entra enfin dans la pièce.

Squall, Linoa, Selphie et Irvine : QUOI ?!!

Cid : Du calme, vous savez très bien que je ne réveille personne sans raison…

Linoa : Alors ?! Pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ?! J'étais en train de gagner !

Cid : À peu près tous les 400 000 ans, un phénomène sismique fait apparaître une nouvelle île de la taille de Balamb sur la planète…

Selphie : Donc y a une nouvelle île, c'est ça ?

Cid : En effet. Et si je vous ai appelés, c'est parce que deux clans veulent obtenir le contrôle de l'île et de ses deux villages. Cette île s'appelle Artion.

Irvine : Attendez, comment est-ce qu'il peut y avoir déjà des habitants sur cette île ?

Cid : En fait, ça fait quatre semaines.

Linoa : Et aucun de ces journalistes n'a fourré son nez là-dedans ?!

Cid : Il faut croire que non…

Selphie : C'est bizarre…

Cid : Là n'est pas le problème. Le continent est au bord de la guerre civile. Il faut que vous interveniez au plus vite.

Squall : Et les autres ?

Cid : Je vais les envoyer en mission à Galbadia. Voici les rapports de mission.

Il prit quatre dossiers sur son bureau chargé de papiers et les distribua rapidement.

Cid : Vous prendrez un train souterrain pour arriver à la ville au centre de l'île : Bagron.

Selphie : Quoi ? Y a déjà une ligne de train souterraine ?!

Cid : Comme je vous l'ai dit ça fait un mois qu'on a découvert cette île. Avec la technologie Estharienne en plus… Bon, passons. L'endroit où vous logerez et les rendez-vous que vous aurez sont dans les dossiers. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Je vous conseille de faire vos bagages, le départ est à 6h00.

CAFETERIA, 12h30

Lirunil entra dans la cafétéria, la démarche appliquée et la médaille du Seed bien mise en avant. Elle mit derrière ses oreilles ses mèches arc-en-ciel qui lui tombaient dans le visage et se dirigea vers le présentoir. Elle prit un bretzel et un thé puis se mit en quête d'une table. Elle aperçut alors Seifer, Quistis et Zell. Elle accéléra le pas et s'installa à côté d'eux.

Lirunil : Salut tout le monde !!!

Quistis : Bonjour !

Zell : Salut !

Seifer : 'jour.

Lirunil : Dites, z'avez pas vu Squall, Linoa, Selphie et Irvine ?

Zell : Ces cons m'ont réveillé à 4h00 du mat' en me disant qu'ils avaient une mission ultra secrète et qu'ils reviendraient pas avant une semaine.

Lirunil : Ah. Dommage.

Elle vit alors une autre jeune fille. Son visage se décomposa. Pendant un instant elle cru voir sa sœur. Des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux, mais elle se retint de pleurer devant ses amis. Elle fit un geste de la main qui fit tomber le porte-documents de Seifer.

Lirunil : S'cuse-moi !

Seifer : C'est bon, c'est pas grave…

Ils se baissèrent et se mirent à ramasser les quelques affaires qui étaient tombées.

Lirunil : Excuse-moi, j'suis désolée…

Seifer : Arrête, c'est pas si grave…

Puis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers un dossier. La main de Seifer se posa sur celle de Lirunil. Ils relevèrent la tête et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Seifer se perdit dans l'infini bleu de Lirunil et elle, dans le vert émeraude de son ami. Ils sourirent tout les deux.

DIDIDOUNGDING !!

Seifer : Z'avez pas entendu un bruit ?

Quistis : C'est mon portable.

Quistis saisit le mobile et le décrocha.

Quistis : Oui ?

Cid : Bonjour Quistis, c'est moi, Cid. Tu peux venir dans mon bureau avec Seifer, Zell et Lirunil s'il te plaît ?

Quistis : D'accord j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha et invita la table à se joindre à elle. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et une fois au deuxième étage, s'installèrent dans les fauteuils en face du bureau.

Cid : Si je vous ai appelés, c'est parce que les autorités galbadiennes ont besoin de groupes d'étudiants pour bâtir un village entre Deling City et la tombe des rois perdus. Quistis, tu seras le chef d'équipe.

Seifer : Comment fait-on pour y aller ?

Cid : Vous prendrez un bateau vers 17h00. Il vous mènera à un petit port. Vous montrez ensuite un sentier et vous arriverez à la ville en construction. Vous serez logé au « Petit hôtel » et vous commencerez les travaux demain à 8h00. Des questions ?

Lirunil : Ce sera quoi ces travaux ?

Cid : Surtout de la construction. Trente habitations, un hôtel, deux restaurants, trois lieux de loisirs et une mairie. Si vous voulez des informations complémentaires, regardez dans les dossiers qui sont sur la petite tablette. Bon, je dois vous laisser. Au revoir.

Il se retira et les quatre autres prirent les dossiers qui étaient sur la tablette.

BAGRON, GARE, 12h44

Squall, Linoa, Selphie et Irvine sortirent du train. Ils avaient beaucoup dormi pendant le voyage… Ce qu'ils virent alors les émerveilla. Il y avait devant eux une petite ville, entourée de grands champs de fleurs qui couvraient le vert de l'herbe de taches bleues, rouges, oranges, jaunes, roses, violettes… Toutes les couleurs étaient présentes. Ils virent aussi qu'une petite rivière traversait la petite ville, qui s'animait. Un homme vint alors les quérir.

Homme : Excusez-moi, vous êtes le groupe de Seeds ?

Squall : Oui, c'est nous.

Homme : Bienvenue à Bagron ! Je suis Ryan, un Seed qui connaît bien la région. J'ai été envoyé par Trabia dès que l'île est apparue c'est pour ça que je connais plein d'endroits dans cette république. Ce sera donc moi votre guide.

Il sera la main des quatre et les invita à le suivre. Ils marchèrent un peu et arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment.

Ryan : Ceci est votre hôtel. Vous pouvez y déposer vos bagages, nous allons d'abord manger. Le restaurant est en face.

Ils s'exécutèrent et rentrèrent dans le restaurant. Ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils confortables autour d'une table ronde. Ryan commanda un plat pour toute la table qui arriva quelques minutes après. C'était un très grand plat dans lequel étaient disposés des filets de bœuf, des tomates farcies, des maquereaux en salade et des pommes de terre au fromage. Chacun se servit et dévora littéralement le contenu de l'assiette. Après le repas, Ryan les invita à se promener dans la ville. Tous les établissements étaient construits avec des colombages et du torchis qui comblait les espaces entre les poutres. Les tuiles étaient d'un orange très vif et les fenêtres assez larges. Ils virent plein de boutiques, il y avait aussi un cinéma, une discothèque qui semblait encore en travaux, un petit hôpital et une mairie devant laquelle des parterre de fleurs abondaient. Ils se rendirent dans un centre culturel où des danseurs et des danseuses leur montrèrent la danse traditionnelle, légère et dynamique. Ils partirent ensuite dans un train, puis un bateau qui leur montra encore plus d'endroits avec les commentaires de Ryan. La rivière était pleine de nénuphars, de plantes aquatiques et de petites grenouilles qui sautaient de roseau en roseau. Ils passèrent non loin de petits nids d'oiseaux qui chantaient pour attirer les femelles près d'eux. Quand ils eurent finit la visite, Ryan les raccompagna à leur hôtel.

Irvine : J'espère que tu vas nous faire visiter encore plus de trucs ce soir !

Ryan : J'aimerais bien mais t'oublie qu'il y a une réunion qui présente le programme des deux partis voulant contrôler l'île…

Selphie : Fait chier…

Ryan : T'inquiète pas! Après-demain, on va aller voir l'autre village de l'île.

Squall, Linoa, Irvine et Selphie : Ouais !!

Ryan : Alors à ce soir !

Linoa : Tu vas à la réunion ?

Ryan : Oui.

Squall : Comme ça on est sûrs que y aura quelqu'un ce soir pour nous chercher si on se perd…

Ryan laissa échapper un petit rire et leur adressa un signe de la main avant de s'en aller.

GALBADIA, PORT DE LA FUTURE VILLE, 19h00

Le bateau s'arrêta devant l'embarcadère. Et la porte s'ouvrit. Quistis fut la première à descendre, suivie de près par Seifer, Lirunil et Zell. Ils prirent chacun leur sac et montèrent le petit sentier qui se dressait devant eux. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur un parking, devant lequel une pancarte sur laquelle étaient accrochées des clés était dressée. Ils virent une clé qui portait leurs noms et s'en emparèrent. C'était la clé d'un coupé sport bleu, dans lequel ils s'empressèrent de rentrer. Seifer prit le volant et Quistis se mit devant, laissant les places arrières à Zell et Lirunil. Seifer fit démarrer la voiture et sortit du parking. Pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, ils suivirent une longue route droite, jusqu'à voir le chantier de la future ville. Ils se garèrent dans un parking de fortune et sortirent. Ils se dirigèrent alors à l'entrée de la ville et entrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait au futur hôtel. Quistis vint quérir la réceptionniste.

Quistis : Excusez-moi mademoiselle, nous avons une réservation dans cet hôtel.

Réceptionniste : Quel nom et quelle faculté, s'il vous plaît ?

Quistis : TREPE Quistis, BGU.

La jeune femme pianota quelques instants sur le clavier de son ordinateur avant de trouver le nom de Quistis.

Réceptionniste : Oh bien sûr ! TREPE, chambre 25, deuxième et dernier étage, dortoir pour 4 personnes. Tenez, voici la clé.

Elle lui tendit le pass que Quistis s'empressa de prendre.

Quistis : Merci !

Les trois autres qui s'étaient affalés sur les fauteuils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Une fois au deuxième étage, Quistis déverrouilla la porte et laissa entré les trois autres. Zell se jeta sur la télécommande de la télé, Seifer sur son lit et Lirunil sur le mini bar. Quistis se contenta de prendre un soda du mini bar et de s'installer sur son lit en regardant « Le bâillon faible » [1]. _Enfin tranquille… _C'est alors qu'un bruit grinçant retentit. Des monstres volants venaient attaquer le chantier.

Quistis : J'y vais !

Zell : On vient avec toi !

Quistis : Non !

Zell : Pourquoi ?

Quistis : Parce que ! C'est un ordre !

Elle saisit son fouet et sortit en trombe de la chambre laissant Zell, Seifer et Lirunil subjugués. Elle dévala les escaliers en courant et passa la porte d'entrée. Elle déplia son fouet et le fit tournoyer au-dessus d'elle. Elle frappa un volatile de plein fouet et lança un rafale sur une créature qu la chargeait, l'obligeant à battre en retraite. Elle fit claquer son arme en plein sur la tête d'un monstre qui attaquait un autre ouvrier puis invoqua Golgotha qui fit un massacre parmi les autres bêtes. Elle finit par faire un flip avant et asséna un violent tourbillon de coups ascendants à une créature plus coriace que les autres. Elle atterrit souplement sur le sol avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à ses amis qui avaient vu la prouesse qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

BAGRON, MAIRIE, 20h00

Squall, Linoa, Selphie et Irvine entrèrent dans la salle de conférence. Les garçons avaient enfilé un smoking avec cravate et les filles portaient une robe bleue qui s'arrêtait au milieu des cuisses. Ils s'installèrent dans les chaises prévues à cet effet et demandèrent aux représentants des deux partis de se lever. Ce fut d'abord ceux de droite qui se levèrent. Il s'agissait d'Ellone et de Ryan, ce qui étonna les quatre juges.

Ellone : Messieurs les juges, nous tenons tout d'abord à vous dire que nous sommes fiers d'exposer devant vous le travail de notre parti : la Ligue D'Artion. Nous désirons avant tout garantir aux habitants une vie paisible, en engageant des soldats, des gens du Seed et des officiers de la paix pour que la délinquance ne dépasse pas les 2 %. Nous parlons également de réduire les taxes et les impôts au plus bas, pour ne pas ruiner les gens ayant des difficultés financières.

Ryan : Enfin, nous proposons une politique d'entraide par un système de renforcement bénéfique. Nous avons fini.

Ils se réinstallèrent tandis que les deux autres représentants se levaient.

Représentant 1 : Ce que nous voulons pour cette île, nous, le Parti de l'Implantation Politique Galbadienne, c'est que cette île soit une république fonctionnant avec le système politique du temps d'Edea.

Représentant 2 : En effet, des primes attribuées aux futurs Seeds, des impôts conséquents mais utiles et des baisses sur les taxes d'habitation font partis de notre programme. J'ajouterais que cette république sera fondée sur le travail commun et la solidarité. Voyez notre dossier pour plus de détails.

A leur tour ils se réinstallèrent.

Squall : Bien. Veuillez nous remettre les programmes entiers de vos partis respectifs s'il vous plaît.

Ils firent chacun glisser sur la table en forme de fer à cheval un dossier solidement fermé.

Irvine : Nous commencerons les délibérations demain.

Selphie : Nous devrions rendre notre verdict dans 5 jours.

Squall : Vous pouvez vous retirer.

Les représentants partirent en même temps que les quatre juges. Ils marchèrent un peu et arrivèrent devant leur hôtel. Ils montèrent les marches de l'escalier extérieur et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivés à leur étage, ils se dirent bonne nuit et entrèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Squall enleva sa veste, dénoua sa cravate et s'appuya contre le mur.

Squall : La politique me fatigue toujours autant… C'est d'un ennui ! Franchement, ça me flingue le moral.

Linoa : T'inquiètes pas… Y a des bons moyens de le remonter…

La jeune fille noua ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il la serra à son tour et se décolla de la paroi. Elle lui déboutonna sa chemise en caressant son torse musclé puis la laissa tomber par terre.

Squall : Tu crois pas que les voisins risquent de se plaindre ?...

Linoa : Nos voisins, c'est Irvine et Selphie. C'est plutôt nous qui risquons de nous plaindre…

Il fit glisser les bretelles de la robe turquoise de Linoa qui le laissa lui caresser le dos. Elle lui défit la boucle de sa ceinture et lui enleva son pantalon. Elle introduisit ses mains dans son boxer et le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses.

Squall : Eh ! Mais tu deviens de plus en plus entreprenante à chaque fois !

Linoa : Je suis une fille pleine de surprises…

Squall : C'est vrai, comment j'aurais pu me douter que tes mains étaient si baladeuses ?

Linoa : Y a beaucoup de choses dont tu ne te doutes pas.

Elle enleva sa robe, laissant place à un ensemble de lingerie orné de dentelles.

Squall : Effectivement… Dis-moi petite coquine, quand est-ce que t'as acheté ça ?

Linoa : Arrête un peu ! Tu casses tout !

Squall : Alors je vais devoir réparer dans ce cas…

Il la prit dans ses bras et la posa sur le lit. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et commença à faire glisser les bretelles de son soutien-gorge le long de ses épaules. La jeune fille laissa courir sa main le long du torse de Squall puis rabattit le drap par-dessus eux.

GALBADIA, CHANTIER, 11h09

Après son exploit de la veille, Quistis avait été nommée chef de chantier. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait demandé aux autres de ne pas intervenir. Et il fallait dire que ça lui réussissait : elle avait redécouvert sa passion du « je donne des ordres et je m'énerve s'ils sont pas respectés dans la seconde» et elle savourait chaque minute même s'il pleuvait maintenant depuis le début de la matinée. C'est alors qu'un groupe de trois élèves en uniforme Seed arriva au portail. Quistis s'empressa de les rejoindre.

Quistis : Je peux vous aider ?

Seed 1 : Dégage blondasse. On cherche le chef de chantier.

Quistis : LA chef de chantier, c'est moi ducon !!

Le Seed pâlit.

Seed 1 : Attendez, c'est pas Mr. LOYD ?

Quistis : Il m'a cédé sa place. Vos noms et universités respectives.

Seed 1 : Moi c'est Jerk, GGU.

Jerk était grand, bien bâti, et vu la façon dont il se tenait, elle déduit qu'il était le meneur des deux autres.

Seed 2 : Moi je m'appelle Max, TGU.

Max était plus petit qu'elle et avait un œil intelligent.

Seed : Moi euh, c'est… Dino. Je viens de la GGU. Comme Jerk.

Dino portait bien son nom. Il était très grand, un peu grassouillet et avait une voix très grave.

Quistis : Bien. Allez à l'hôtel pour prendre une chambre. Et tachez de surveillez votre langage !!

Ils partirent sans lui dire un mot.

Quistis : Plus aucun respect…

Elle regagna la partie du chantier qu'elle supervisait et nota diverses choses sur son calepin. A quelques pas, Seifer et Lirunil posaient pierre sur pierre pour construire une maison.

Seifer : Dis Liru…

Lirunil : Oui ?

Seifer : Tu sais, là-bas ils ont fini le restau. Ca te dirait de… enfin de… l'inaugurer avec moi…peut-être euh…

Lirunil : C'est une invitation à dîner ?

Seifer : Euh…Ben c'est-à-dire que… J'sais pas… P'têt ben que oui et…

Lirunil : Et ?

Seifer : Oui.

Lirunil : Ouais, j'accepte !

Seifer : C'est… c'est vrai ?

Lirunil : A ton avis gros bêta ?…

Un sourire béat fendit en deux le visage de Seifer.

BAGRON, HÔTEL, 8h00

Squall et Linoa descendirent les escaliers, main dans la main. Ils croisèrent Selphie et Irvine et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant d'en face. Après le petit déjeuner, ils se rendirent à la mairie où ils demandèrent à voir Ellone. Ils attendirent un peu puis Ellone les fit entrer dans son bureau.

Ellone : J'attendais votre visite !

Squall : Alors tu te lances dans la politique…

Irvine : Ellone dans la politique… La vache !

Ellone : C'est si extraordinaire que ça ?

Selphie : Non, mais quand même ! On n'aurait pas cru que tu ferais ça…

Ellone : Vous êtes déçus ?

Linoa : Oh non, pas du tout !

Ellone : Oups, suis-je bête ! Installez-vous donc ! Caf ? Th ?

Squall : Thé.

Linoa : Thé.

Selphie : Café.

Irvine : Thé.

Ellone : Avec ou sans sucre ?

Squall : Deux morceaux pour moi.

Linoa : Sans.

Selphie : Deux sucres !

Irvine : Deux sucres aussi.

Elle se dirigea vers un distributeur derrière son bureau et distribua les boissons aux quatre qui s'étaient affalés dans le canapé et les fauteuils.

Selphie : Et à Esthar, c'est comment depuis six mois ?

Ellone : Bof. Toujours la même chose… Laguna est surmen !

Irvine : Sacré Laguna ! Toujours prêt à en faire trop…

Ellone : Ca c'est bien vrai !!

Squall : Et est-ce…

Ellone : Oups ! J'ai failli oublier ! Heureusement que vous êtes venus !

Linoa : Pourquoi ?

Ellone se leva et prit un papier sur son bureau.

Ellone : Pour ça !

Elle donna la feuille à Squall. Tous se penchèrent par-dessus son épaule.

Squall : Jea FIRON, président du LDA et Polio TERTIAN, présidente du PIPG souhaitent faire part aux Seeds Squall, nian nian nian, nian nian nian… d'une suggestion qui met d'accord les deux partis : l'implantation d'une faculté, la AGU. Nous les remercions de réfléchir à cette proposition en plus de la décision du contrôle de l'île. Merci d'avance.

Linoa et Irvine: QUOI ?!

Selphie : Une fac ? A Artion ?

Ellone : Il y a un problème ?

Squall : On va devoir rester encore plus longtemps ici…

Ellone : Désolée… Mais vous comprenez que c'est important pour tout ceux qui veulent aller étudier. Vous savez, tous les habitants viennent de Deling City, de Timber, de Balamb, même d'Esthar ! Ca leur éviterait de retourner sur leur continent, parce qu'ils…

Selphie : J'ai trouv !

Squall, Linoa, Irvine et Ellone : Trouvé quoi ?

Selphie : Quelqu'un qui a des arcanes psychiques !

Squall : C'est vrai ?

Linoa et Irvine : Arcanes ?

Ellone : Alors vous avez lu le bouquin !

Selphie : Tu le connais ?

Ellone : C'est moi qui l'ai écrit…

Linoa : Mais c'est quoi des arcanes ?

Squall : Tu l'as écrit ?!

Irvine : Je comprends rien l

Squall : Vous vous souvenez pas ?

Linoa et Irvine : Non…

Selphie : On vous en a parlé y a trois jours, à la cafèt…

Linoa et Irvine : Ah ! Ca !

Selphie : Ou et la personne qui a des arcanes psychiques n'est autre qu'Ellone !

Il y eu un long silence, avant qu'Ellone décide d'intervenir.

Ellone : En effet. Comme je peux faire vivre le passé aux autres par les rêves, j'ai des arcanes psychiques.

Squall : Alors c'est pour ça…

Ellone : Et vu ta tête, Selphie, je crois que tu veux me demander de révéler tes arcanes…

Selphie : Oui !

Ellone : Sûre ?

Selphie : Oh oui !

Ellone : Bon, d'accord.

Ellone se leva et posa son index et son majeur sur les tempes de Selphie. Elle se concentra pendant quelques secondes et enleva ses doigts.

Ellone : Voila !

Selphie : C'est tout ?

Ellone : Ben oui, c'est tout. On est pas au cinéma tu sais…

Selphie : Mouais…

Linoa : Tu te sens comment ?

Selphie : J'me sens normale. A… A… Atchoum !

Au moment où Selphie mit ses mains devant son nez, de petites étincelles bleues tombèrent de ses doigts. Irvine toucha les petits flocons sur le sol.

Irvine : C'est de la neige !

Selphie : Je sais lancer de la neige ?!

Ellone : Apparemment oui…

Irvine : Moi aussi ! Ellone ! Révèle mes arcanes s'te plaît !

Ellone : Bon, si tu veux.

Elle exécuta la même opération.

Linoa : Alors ?

Irvine : Ben euh… Je sais pas… J'suis normal je crois…

Squall : Irvine ! Tes doigts !

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et s'aperçu que de la fumée très épaisse se dégageait de ses doigts.

Irvine : Oh putain, c'est pas vrai !!!

Selphie : Fumée aveuglante, hein ?

Ellone : Squall ?

Squall : Ouais, j'veux bien.

Elle recommença avec Squall.

Squall : Z'avez raison, on sent rien…

C'est alors qu'un tatouage à l'encre rouge se forma sur sa main droite. Il représentait Cronos. Il ouvrit au maximum sa main et vit quatre petites boules magiques apparaître. Une en feu, une en foudre, une en glace et une en feuilles.

Selphie : Et merde regardez sa main !!

Linoa: Oh la vache!!

Squall : Eh ! C'est extra!!

Ellone: Et toi Linoa?

Linoa : Eh bien, j'suis pas sûre…

Selphie : Oh, Linoa…

Irvine : Tu sens rien !

Linoa : Squall ?

Squall : Ben… Vas-y.

Linoa: Bon, alors d'accord…

Ellone recommença ce qu'elle avait déja fait trois fois. Linoa ferma les yeux un bon coup et fit apparaître devant elle une sphère bleue et verte.

Irvine : Ca c'est une sphère de soin !

Selphie : Tu vois que ça valait le coup !

Linoa : Ouah ! Pétard ! J'aurais jamais cru ça !

Ils entendirent alors un cri venant d'en dessous. Une bande de cinq hommes agressaient deux personnes.

Squall : Excuse-moi Ellone, mais je crois qu'on va devoir y aller !

Ellone : Grouillez-vous !

Ils sautèrent par la fenêtre et se ruèrent sur les agresseurs. Ils les blessèrent avec leurs armes puis les achevèrent à coups de poings et de pieds. [2] Ellone sortit la tête par la fenêtre.

Ellone : Pas d'arcanes ?

Selphie : Il fallait pas les tuer !!!

????, ??h??

????: Maître, cette Ellone leur a révéler leurs arcanes !

?????: Ne t'en fais pas. Tout se déroule comme prévu. Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire maintenant ?

????: Empêcher Ellone de nous nuire à nouveau.

?????: Bien. Mais encore ?

????: Empêcher les Seeds de nous nuire à nouveau…

* * *

Voila ! Fin du chapitre 2 !! J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que le premier ! Et vi ! La fin est atroce ! Elle frustre même l'auteur !! Et n'oubliez pas la petite rewiew qui fait toujours plaisir !!!! Bonne lecture et Booyaka !!!

[1] : Oui, j'avoue, j'ai vu Shrek 2… Il est génial !! VIVE LE CHAT POTTEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!

[2] : Avec des bullet time, ça fait plus cool ! Lol !


	3. Faits inquiétants

**Auteur :**_ Trucki_

**Bêta-Lectrice :** _Altaïr (merci mille fois, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi !!!!)_

****

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, l'univers, et le scénario de Final Fantasy 8 ne sont pas à moi mais à Squaresoft (ouin !! L**)** par contre, les nouveaux lieux, personnages et scénarios sont à moi et non pas à Square (na ! bien fait ! J).

**Genre : **_Action, Romance (hétéro lemon), Humour, Mystère_

**Adresse e-mail ****: trucki.superwanadoo.fr**

**__**

**_Le livre des arcanes_**

Final Fantasy 8

Chapitre 3 : _Faits inquiétants_

????, ??h??

Le noir. Le plafond, le sol et les murs en sont tapissés. Une petite lumière éclaire un mur. Mais ce mur ne ressemble pas aux autres. Des portraits sont affichés. Mais pas les portraits de n'importe qui. Ils représentent Squall, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Zell, Seifer, même Lirunil. Puis les portraits s'étirent, se brisent prennent feu. Ils tombent sur le sol dans un vacarme atroce qui résonne dans la pièce. Le feu qui émane de certains brûle les autres. Puis les flammes se modulent, laissant apparaître en lettres de flammes un grand : ILS NE NOUS NUIRONT PLUS…

BAGRON, HÔTEL, 3h26

Linoa se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans la glace. Le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire lui laissait un goût amer. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un simple mauvais rêve. Oh non, c'était bien pire…

GALBADIA, CHANTIER, 9h27

Zell rentra dans la chambre. Il avait commencé à travailler très tôt et Quistis lui avait permis de se reposer une petite heure. Il s'installa sur le canapé et décrocha le téléphone. Il saisit le bout de papier sur lequel Squall avait noté le numéro de son hôtel à Bagron et le composa.

_Allo__ ?_

Zell : Salut Squall !

_Ah ! Zell!_

Zell : Ca va?

_Oui et toi?_

Zell : Super !

_Comment vont les autres ?_

Zell : Ils bossent beaucoup mais ils vont bien.

_Tant mieux !_

Zell : Et vous ? C'est cool ?

_Ah ben ça ! C'est génial ! Y'a juste les débats politiques qui sont barbants mais y a pire…_

Zell : C'est sûr, j'suis comme toi, moi la politique c'est pas mon truc !!!

_Et là, tu fais quoi ?_

Zell : Là j'ai ma pause. Et toi ?

_J'me prépare. On va visiter le second village de l'île_.

Zell : La chance ! Nous on doit bosser sans arrêt !

_Z'avez même pas un jour de repos ?_

Zell : Bin, juste dans deux jours on a quartier libre. Tous ensemble on pensait aller à Deling City pour faire les boutiques. T'aurais dû voir la tête de Seif' ! Ha ha ha !! Je crois que ça va me faire marrer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !!

_Il a dû faire le coup du regard assassin…_

Zell : Ah ça oui !!!

_Et sinon, quoi d'autre ?_

Zell : Eh ben tu sais quoi ? Aujourd'hui, ça fait huit mois qu'on a empêché Ultimécia de détruire le monde, quatre mois que tu t'es marié avec Lin, un mois que toi et Irvine vous avez 18 ans et trois mois que Quistis a 19 ans !

_Euh… Zell ?_

Zell : Oui ?

_C'est bien beau tout ça, mais t'as pas oublié un petit truc ?_

Zell : Ben…Non…

_Et l'anniversaire de Selphie après-demain ?_

Zell : Ah merde !!! Lui dis pas que j'ai oublié sinon elle va m'arracher les yeux !!!

_T'inquiètes, d'ici à ce qu'on rentre, tu auras largement le temps de lui acheter un cadeau !!!_

Zell : Pfiou ! Sauv ! Pendant un moment j'ai cru que j'allais y passer !!!!

ARTION, LOCAR, 10h49

Ryan fit descendre le petit groupe de la navette. Le petit village qu'ils allaient visiter s'appelait Locar. C'était un paisible hameau au bord de la mer. Toutes les maisons étaient en bois avec des toits de paille. Ils virent des marchands qui exposaient leurs fruits exotiques et leurs poissons frais, ce qui appuyait l'ambiance océanique.

Ryan : On va commencer par…

Il s'interrompit soudain.

Selphie : Quoi ?

Ryan : Ecoutez !!

Un bourdonnement se fit entendre.

Ryan : Une attaque de frelons géants !

Squall : Baston en perspective…

Linoa : C'est parti !

Ils dégainèrent leurs armes et se ruèrent dans la forêt d'où venait le bruit. Ils se retrouvèrent face à des frelons énormes, faisant plus d'un mètre de long. Ils se jetèrent sur eux. Squall trancha les insectes en lançant ses boules magiques. Linoa fit tournoyer son bâton

et découpa dans le tas. Irvine les shootait un à un. Il fit alors un petit signe à Selphie et lança aussitôt des gerbes de fumée sur les bêtes tandis que Selphie se ruait avec son Nunchaku et cognait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Les frelons étaient nombreux et, malgré la puissance du groupe, le dernier ne fut exterminé qu'au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Ils s'apprêtaient à retourner au village quand un frelon deux fois plus grand surgit de derrière un buisson de maquis. Squall le vit en premier et se jeta devant Selphie pour la protéger du rayon laser du monstre. Le jeune homme avança sa gunblade et le rayon ricocha sur la lame. Il rebondit sur un tronc, transperça le frelon qui l'avait lancé, ricocha encore une fois sur un arbre et revint vers Squall qui ne le vit qu'au dernier moment. Il eut juste le temps de placer ses bras devant son visage. La décharge explosa en centaines de petits triangles qui déchirèrent le blouson en jean et la peau de ses avant-bras comme autant de bouts de verre. Il s'écroula sur le sol tandis qu'une gerbe de sang jaillissait de ses membres meurtris.

Linoa et Irvine : SQUALL !!!!

Ils se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme, mais Selphie resta complètement paralysée, le teint pâle. Elle était en état de choc. Linoa se concentra pour essayer de faire apparaître la sphère de soin mais il ne se passa rien. Elle recommença plusieurs fois, mais jamais la cure n'apparue.

Linoa : J'y arrive pas !!!!

Irvine : Il se vide de son sang !! Faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

Ryan : Il y en a un à Bagron !!

Linoa : Vite il faut y aller !!!!

BAGRON, HÔPITAL, 12h09

Linoa, Irvine et Selphie attendaient dans la salle d'attente du petit hôpital de l'île. Tous les trois se levèrent en même temps lorsque le médecin vint à leur rencontre.

Linoa : Alors ?

Médecin : Ca va. On a réussi à stopper l'hémorragie. Il a perdu pas mal de sang et il est sous perfusion, mais il devrait s'en remettre assez rapidement.

Irvine : On peut aller le voir ?

Médecin : Désolé, vous ne pourrez pas le voir avant qu'il ne sorte.

Linoa : Et il sort quand ?

Médecin : Ce soir, vers 19h00 je pense…

Selphie : 19h00 ?!

Médecin : Il doit beaucoup récupérer. Désolé, j'ai d'autres patients à traiter. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Il repartit dans le couloir. Les trois se réinstallèrent.

Irvine : On va devoir poireauter combien de temps ?

Linoa : A peu près sept heures…

Irvine : Je vais chercher des sandwichs et des boissons.

Linoa et Selphie : Ok.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers deux distributeurs au fond du couloir. Selphie saisit un magazine et le feuilleta. Irvine revint avec les sandwichs et s'installa. L'après-midi fut terriblement long. Linoa restait immobile, le regard plongé dans le vide, tandis que Selphie lisait chaque article de « L'express de Bagron ». Quant à Irvine, il ne quittait pas la télé des yeux.

_tél : Zbram paf poung bam prou viam tzou fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu _[1]

Selphie : Tu peux pas mettre un peu moins fort ?

Irvine : Chut ! C'est le meilleur combat de Nitro !

Selphie : Irvine, ça fait combien de fois que tu regardes Matrix Revolaodedutions ?

Irvine : Au moins la dixième…

Selphie se rapprocha de la télé avec son fauteuil et reposa sa revue.

Selphie : Zappe un peu !!!

Il s'exécuta.

Selphie : Laisse ! Laisse ! Laisse ! J'adore Le Bâillon Faible !

_tél : Genki, quel organe ne fait pas partit du corps des Griffons ? **Euh…Les pattes ?** Le foie. Par contre ce qui vous manque a vous, c'est un cerveau ! Vous êtes le bâillon faible, au revoir ! doung doung ding ding (deux mecs arrivent et le bâillonnen_t) **Après nous avoir fait une démonstration de son QI d'huître, Genki revient sur sa performance digne d'une amibe.** **_« Quand Nana m'a nominé, j'ai cru que j'allais péter un câble parce qu'elle avait fait plus de fautes que moi ! Na ! J'ai même pas pu dire banque !!! »_**

Irvine : Ce jeu me déprime ! Je zappe !

Selphie : Ouais ! C'est Bouffy contre les vampires !!!

_tél **: Alec, tu aimes Willowine ?**_ _Euh… Attention Bouffy !_ **_Un vampire !_** **Gna gna gna gna umra ! Ba ba ba ba paf !!!** **_Alors Ange, tu m'aimes ?_** _Oui ! _**SMACK.**

Selphie : Dommage, on a pris que la fin ! Zappe encore !

Irvine : Trop fort ! C'est Bois-Moi ! Avec Prad Bitt !

_tél : Oh oui ! Oh oui ! OH OUI PLUS FORT !!!_

Selphie : Mais ça va paeuh ! Espèce d'obséd !!! Zappe c'te connerie…

Irvine : Maieuh ! [2]

Selphie : Laisse ! Ca fait une éternité que j'ai plus vu Casserole Academy !

_tél : Vas-y Nolwenn Del'oie, chante-nous ton premier single !_ **_Mais là c'était déjà… CASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OHOH CASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _**_Et maintenant la Bamba avec tous les élèves !_

Irvine : Ah non ! Pas la Bamba ! Je zappe !

Selphie : Non pas La Petite Chanson dans la Prairie ! Zappe !

Irvine : Bon ben je crois qu'on va rester sur ça…Des Chiffres et des Lettres.

_tél : Consonne ! N_

**_Voyelle ! E_**

_Voyelle ! U_

_**Consonne ! L**_

_Voyelle ! E_

_**Consonne ! C**_

_Consonne ! S_

_**Voyelle ! E**_

_Consonne ! C_

**_Voyelle ! E_**

**(Musique d'ascenseur) didi doung ding tiou tiou tiou tiou tiou tioooooouuuu ttoutdingding !**

_Bernard ? Je n'ai rien trouv_.

**_Jean Georges ? 8 lettres : Encul._**

Selphie et Irvine : Ah !!! Zappe !!!!

Squall : Toujours à faire les gamins !!

Squall était devant eux.

Linoa : Squall !

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa.

Linoa : Hyne soit loué, tu n'as rien !

Squall : Presque rien…

Il lui montra ses avant-bras couverts de bandages.

Linoa : Oh excuse-moi…

Squall : Ca fait rien…

Selphie : On rentre fêter ça à l'hôtel ?

Squall : Bonne idée !

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir.

Squall : Où est Ryan ?

Irvine : Il a été blessé pendant le combat. Il est rentré chez lui pour soigner son bras.

Squall : C'est pas grave alors…

Selphie : Non, ça va…Il survivra !

CHANTIER, HÔTEL, 20h32

Seifer attendait devant la porte des toilettes.

Seifer : T'es prête ?

Lirunil : Oui ! Voila !

Elle ouvrit la porte. Elle avait mis une jolie robe turquoise qui s'arrêtait au dessus de ses genoux et un collier incrusté de pierres précieuses.

Seifer : Ouah ! T'es… sublime !!!

Lirunil : Merci !

Ils sortirent de la chambre puis descendirent les escaliers. Ils partirent de l'hôtel en direction du restaurant où ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent leurs plats. Le serveur arriva avec des soupes.

Seifer : C'est chouette comme endroit…

Lirunil : Ouais.

Seifer : Et sinon, ta famille ?

Lirunil laissa retomber sa cuillère dans sa soupe dans un bruit métallique. Ce signe aurait du dire à Seifer « je ne veux pas parler de ça » mais il continua sur sa lancée.

Seifer : Des frères, des sœurs ?

Lirunil : Seif', s'il te plaît…

Seifer : Quoi ?

Lirunil : J'veux pas parler d'eux…

Seifer : C'est bon, ils vont pas en mourir…

Elle se leva alors si brusquement qu'elle fit tomber sa chaise.

Lirunil : Ils en sont déjà morts, ducon !!!!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

Lirunil : Seif' j'ai un truc à te dire ! Quand une personne ne veut pas parler d'un sujet, n'essaye pas de le forcer à en parler !!!!!!

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, les larmes aux yeux.

BAGRON, HÔTEL, 23h58

Linoa ne dormait pas. Elle s'était enroulée dans le drap, laissant seulement ses bras libres.

Squall ouvrit un œil.

Squall : Ca ne va pas Lin ?

Linoa : Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que tu pourrais ne plus être l

Squall : Lin…

Linoa : C'est pas passé loin c'te aprèm… ça c'est passé tellement vite j'ai… j'ai pas réussi à te soigner… j'étais terrorisée… je réalise pas ce qui s'est passer et…

Il saisit délicatement sa main et la posa sur son épaule.

Squall : Alors touche-moi.

La jeune fille le regarda puis fit glisser sa main le long de sa poitrine. Elle caressa son ventre puis son sexe, descendit le long de sa cuisse avant de remonter sur sa hanche, repassa sur son torse et posa sa main sur son visage. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et en glissa l'autre main entre le drap et la peau de sa femme. Elle posa une de ses paumes sur sa hanche et l'autre resta sur sa joue. Il l'embrassa encore plus intensément.

CHANTIER, ADMINISTRATION, 00h27

Quistis avait enfin terminé toute la paperasse qui était sur son bureau. Elle la mit dans sa serviette et sortit de son bureau. Sa seule obsession était d'aller dans son lit bien chaud. Bien que se fût le début du printemps, il faisait assez froid dans le nord de Galbadia. Elle sortit de l'immeuble et croisa Jerk. Elle n'y fit pas attention, trop fatiguée et continua de marcher. Elle entendit alors un claquement et un bruit de chute. Elle leva la tête et vit un bloc de pierre lui tomber dessus elle sauta et évita de justesse le bloc. Elle regarda en haut et distingua une silhouette courir. Elle rentra à nouveau dans l'immeuble et courut dans les escaliers vers le toi. Quand elle arriva, il n'y avait plus personne. Juste un morceau de papier sur lequel était inscrit : _Elle ne nous nuira plus…_

BAGRON, MAIRIE, 11h16

Squall, Linoa, Irvine et Selphie discutaient de ce qu'on leur avait présenté les trois jours précédents.

Squall : Pour les partis…

Linoa : Il me semble que la LDA convient mieux que le PIPG. Leurs idées sont plus souples

Squall : Ouais, je suis d'accord.

Selphie : Moi aussi.

Irvine : Moi aussi.

Linoa : Et pour la AGU ?

Squall : Je crois que ce serait pratique pour l'île.

Selphie : Ouais, je le crois aussi.

Irvine : Va pour une AGU ?

Linoa : Va pour une AGU !

Selphie : Bon, ben on peut y aller !

Squall : Pas si vite !

Irvine : QUOI ?!

Squall : Je sais que la politique c'est très chiant, mais là, je ne veux pas parler de politique. Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Ils ont déjà leur propre culture, leur danse traditionnelle, leurs spécialités, déjà des bâtiments de loisirs…

Linoa : C'est vrai que c'est bizarre…

Selphie : Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est ?

Squall : Selphie, c'est toi qui as le livre des arcanes ?

Selphie : Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce que…

Squall : Lis la page 25…

La jeune fille pris le livre chercha la page et la lis à haute voix.

**Qui sont les maîtres des arcanes ?**

**Les maîtres des arcanes sont des gens qui naissent avec des arcanes surpuissantes. Quelques signes peuvent informer la personne qu'elle est un maître des arcanes :**

**-Une marque apparaît après avoir fait acquisition des arcanes.**

**-Des saignements de nez surviennent subitement.**

**-Les sentiments augmentent la puissance des arcanes.**

**Ces maîtres ne sont qu'une dizaine par siècle et ne savent souvent pas qui ils sont. On raconte cependant que les maîtres seraient capable de créer des continents et des populations à part entière.**

Linoa : Tu veux dire que ce serait un maître des arcanes qui a fait apparaître l'île ?

Selphie : Et les habitants ?

Squall : À l'hôpital, y avait un mec à côté de moi qui m'a dit qu'il habitait sur l'île mais qu'il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé ici…

Linoa : Tout ça, c'est donc grâce à des arcanes ?!

Squall : J'ai bien peur que oui…

GALBADIA, CHANTIER, 15h04

Zell sortit du bar. Il y avait passé le début d'après-midi pour regarder une partie de cartes avec des amis ouvriers. Il se dirigea vers l'hôtel. Il avait quartier libre et avait envie de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'achèterait demain. Il vit alors la silhouette grande et mince de Quistis.

Quistis : Salut Zell !

Zell : Salut ! Quartier libre ?

Quistis : Ouais.

Zell : Dis, tu trouves pas que Seifer et Lirunil se font la gueule ?

Quistis : Si. Ils se sont pas parlés depuis hier soir…

Zell : Leur sortie au restau a dû mal se passer…

Quistis : Zell, à propos de hier soir…

Zell : Chut !!

Quistis : Qu'est-ce qui…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Cela était sans doute dû à l'énorme boule de feu qui fonçait sur eux… Zell sauta sur Quistis et la plaqua sur le sol. La boule explosa quelques mètres plus loin. Un papier tomba en face de leur visage : _Ils ne nous nuiront plus._

Quistis : CA, c'est à propos de hier !!!

Zell : Quoi ?!

Quistis : JE T'AI DIT QU'UN SALAUD A ESSAYE DE M'ECRABOUILLER EN ME BALANCANT UN BLOC DE PIERRE SUR LA GUEULE ET J'AVAIS AUSSI C'TE MERDE DE PAPIER !!!!!!!!!

Zell : Calme-toi !

Quistis : Me calmer ? MAIS JE SUIS CALME ! CA FAIT JUSTE LA DEUXIEME TENTATIVE DE MEURTRE CONTRE MA PERSONNE EN DEUX JOURS !!!!!

Zell : C'est bon moi aussi je suis victime, comme toi…

Quistis : Fini le baratin !! On va à l'hôtel et on ne sort plus de la journée !

Zell : Mais…

Quistis : Y a pas de mais ! Je suis ton supérieur !

Zell : Quistis…

Quistis : GROUILLE-TOI ZELL ! ON VA PAS Y PASSER LA NUIT !!!

Ils se relevèrent et entrèrent dans l'hôtel.

* * *

Voila ! Fin du chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que les autres !!! Merci de me poster un rewiew ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et merci à Flammula et à Gabo ! Booyaka à tous !

Réponses aux rewiews :

Flammula : Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait plaisir !!

Gabo : Merci ! C'est super sympa ! Pour le chap 1, comme il l'est expliqué dans ce chapitre, Linoa et Squall sont mari !

[1] : C'est dur de retranscrire le bruit du bullet time…

[2] : Réplique ultra élaborée de ma composition…


	4. Le dîner des forestiers

**Auteur :**_ Trucki_

**Bêta-Lectrice :** _Altaïr (merci mille fois, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi !!!!)_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, l'univers, et le scénario de Final Fantasy 8 ne sont pas à moi mais à Squaresoft (ouin !! L**)** par contre, les nouveaux lieux, personnages et scénarios sont à moi et non pas à Square (na ! bien fait ! J).

**Genre : **_Action, Romance (hétéro lemon), Humour, Mystère_

**Adresse e-mail ****: trucki.superwanadoo.fr**

****

**_Le livre des arcanes_**

Final Fantasy 8

Chapitre 4 : _Le dîner des forestiers_

DELING CITY, CENTRE COMMERCIAL, 14h09

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que Lirunil faisait la queue avec Zell pour aller payer leurs achats.

Lirunil : J'adore le pantalon que t'as pris, le gris. Il te va super bien !

Zell : Merci ! Mais tu sais, la robe violette que tu t'es achetée, celle rayée de jaune en haut et de rouge en bas…

Lirunil : Celle sans manches et sans bretelles ?

Zell : Ouais ! Eh bien moi je la trouve extra !

Lirunil : Ah ouais ?

Zell : Bien sûr !

Lirunil : Mais elle est pas pour moi tu sais…

Zell : Ah bon ?

Lirunil : Non, je l'ai achetée pour Linoa. Elle m'a téléphoné hier et quand je lui ai dis qu'on irait faire des courses, elle m'a demandé si je pouvais lui acheter une robe. Apparemment, il y a un bal sur le nouveau continent…

Zell : Ah…

Il se sentait un peu embarrassé mais Lirunil rigola, ce qui lui fit oublier la gêne qu'il éprouvait. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un se rapprocher.

Lirunil. Ah… Seifer.

Seifer : Salut.

Zell: Salut Seif'!

Seifer: Salut.

La file d'attente de la caisse avançait petit à petit quand Seifer se pencha vers Lirunil.

Seifer : Ecoute Liru, pour le restau je…

Lirunil : C'est bon. C'est oublié.

Seifer : C'est vrai ?

Lirunil : Ouais. J'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça…

Seifer : Et moi j'aurais pas dû te forcer. Si t'avais pas env…

Zell : Chut ! Vous avez entendu ?

Un vrombissement étrangement proche se fit entendre. Il ne cessa de se rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture passe au travers de la vitrine juste derrière eux. Lirunil fut tellement surprise par le bruit qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol, en dessous de la voiture qui projetait des morceaux de verres dans tout le magasin. Zell se jeta sur le sol mais Seifer ne l'imita pas. Il sauta sur le capot de la voiture et donna un grand coup de pied du côté conducteur. A ce moment, la voiture toucha violemment le sol, ce qui éjecta Seifer. Il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. La voiture finit par s'encastrer dans la caisse. Un morceau de papier voleta soudainement dans les airs et alla se poser près de Lirunil qui comptait ses contusions. Elle saisit le bout de papier. Zell lui avait raconté ce qui était arrivé à Quistis et lui la veille. Elle ne fut donc pas trop surprise quand elle déchiffra les lettres de sang inscrites sur le petit papier. _Ils ne nous nuiront plus._ Trois messages similaires en trois jours. Lirunil ne vérifia pas si Zell et Seifer étaient blessés ou pas. Ces trois avertissements, cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

BAGRON, HÔTEL, 15h56

Selphie n'avait pas vu ses trois amis de la matinée. Un fait étrange puisqu'ils ne la quittaient pratiquement jamais. Et elle ne les avait toujours pas vu quand l'après-midi commença. Elle décida d'aller regarder la télé dans sa chambre (aujourd'hui, il n'y avait rien de prévu) en songeant qu'après-demain, ils repartiraient pour la fac. Elle inséra la clé dans la porte et l'ouvrit.

Squall, Linoa et Irvine : SURPRISE !!!!

Selphie fut tellement étonnée qu'elle tomba sur les fesses.

Irvine : Joyeux anniversaire Fifille !

Squall : Bon anniversaire !

Linoa : Joyeux anniversaire Selphie !

Selphie : Ouah ! Je m'y attendais pas !

Linoa : Ca on l'a vu !

Irvine : Allez, viens ouvrir tes cadeaux !

Selphie : Chouette ! Mon moment préfér !

Elle se rua vers le lit où trois petits paquets étaient posés.

Linoa : J'ai téléphoné à Lirunil. Elle m'a dit que les autres allaient t'envoyer les autres cadeaux aujourd'hui. Tu les auras sûrement demain…

Selphie : Cool ! C'est génial !

Elle commença par déballer celui de Squall. Elle enleva soigneusement le papier cadeau et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte à chaussures. Elle l'ouvrit.

Selphie : Que ?

Irvine : Un chat ?

Dans la petite boîte percée de trous, un petit chaton gris rayé se léchait une patte. Il leva la tête vers Selphie qui vit alors ses beaux yeux verts.

Selphie : Oh ! Il est trop mignon !!!!

Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa la tête.

Selphie : Merci Squall !

Elle lui fit la bise puis se tourna vers le cadeau de Linoa, rehaussé d'un énorme bolduc. Elle l'ouvrit et vit de magnifiques fleurs colorées dans un joli vase bleu sur lequel des vagues étaient peintes.

Selphie : Ouah !

Linoa : C'est des fleurs des champs de Bagron. Je les ai cueillies hier…

Selphie : Elles sont superbes ! Merci beaucoup !

Elle se pencha à nouveau pour lui faire la bise et prit le dernier cadeau, celui d'Irvine.

Selphie : Il est petit !

Irvine : Oui.

Selphie : Bon, pas grave.

Selphie était un peu déçue. Un chaton qu'elle avait toujours voulut et de magnifiques fleurs, c'était de très jolis cadeaux. Mais un si petit emballage… Est-ce que Irvine s'apprêtait à lui faire un cadeau empoisonn ? Mais à sa grande surprise, le papier cadeau enrobait un petit écrin bleu. Elle l'ouvrit. Elle vit alors un anneau, en haut duquel un cercle de fumée en argent entourait un petit flocon en diamant, sertit d'un rubis taillé en forme de cœur.

Irvine : Selphie, tu… enfin… veux-tu m'épouser ?

Selphie se demandait si elle était au septième ciel ou au quarantième.

Selphie : Que…te…me…QUOI ?!

Irvine : Tu veux pas ?

Selphie : Si, si !!! mais je…j'aurais pas…enfin… si tôt ?

Irvine : J'aurais pas dû te demander…

Selphie : Ah non, non, non !!!

Irvine : Quoi ?

Selphie : Oui je veux t'épouser !! Bien sûr, gros imbécile !!!

Elle se précipita dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il lui enfila l'anneau à l'annulaire et l'embrassa, sous les applaudissements de Linoa et de Squall.

Selphie : Ah merci ! C'est tellement gentil !

Irvine sortit alors quatre tickets de son portefeuille.

Irvine : Et demain soir, on va à la fête du village qui aura lieu chaque année à la mairie !

Squall : C'est toi qui as proposé l'idée au conseil et on s'est dit que ce serait dommage que tu ne puisses pas voir ce que tu as cr

Selphie : Ouais super !!!! C'est sûrement le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu !!!

Irvine : On va boire un coup au bar ?

Squall : Bonne idée.

Linoa : Attendez !

Squall, Selphie et Irvine : Quoi ?

Linoa : Selphie n'a pas donné de nom à son chat !

Selphie : Ah oui ! Euh… Fred ?

Chat : Ouais ! J'adore ce nom !

Squall, Irvine et Selphie se tournèrent vers le chat, abasourdis.

Linoa : Quoi ?

Squall : T'as pas entendu ?!

Linoa : Non… Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée entendre ?

Irvine : Le chat !!!

Linoa : Ben, il a miaulé… Comme tout les chats…

Selphie : Dis quelque chose Fred !

Fred : Ben… Salut tout le monde !

Linoa : Comment tu fais pour le faire miauler ?

Squall : Alors tu ne l'entends pas…

Linoa : Si, je l'entends miauler !!

Irvine : Mais il a parl !

Linoa : Vous foutez pas de ma gueule…

Selphie : Je te dis qu'on l'a entendu parler !!

Linoa : Mais un chat qui parle, ça n'existe pas !

Squall : On te jure qu'on l'a entendu parler !

Le visage de Linoa se décomposa.

Linoa : Mais moi j'entends qu'un miaulement…

Irvine : Et nous une voix aussi aiguë que son miaulement…

Linoa : La vache… Mais alors pourquoi je l'entends pas moi ?

Selphie : Euh…ben…

Linoa : Bon allons boire un coup, après on verra ?

Fred : Je peux venir avec vous ?

CHANTIER, HOTEL, 19h48

Lirunil se regardait dans le miroir. La nuit commençait à tomber et le mauvais éclairage du couloir ne lui permettait pas de voir grand-chose mais elle distinguait suffisamment sa silhouette pour remettre ses cheveux en place. Elle avait laissé Seifer sans rien faire et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réagi. Il n'avait que quelques hématomes et des coupures, rien de très grave mais elle voulait quand même lui présenter des excuses. Elle toqua à la porte. Elle le vit apparaître dans l'encadrement, avec son éternel t-shirt moulant et son pantalon noir.

Seifer : Salut.

Lirunil : Salut.

Elle entendit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain.

Lirunil : Tu veux prendre un bain ? Alors j'te dérange, je repasserai une autre fois…

Seifer : Non, c'est bon. Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Lirunil : Eh bien tu sais, j'suis désolée pour tout à l'heure… Je voulais pas…

Seifer : Ca, t'inquiète pas ! J'ai connu pire !

Lirunil : Bon, alors tant mieux…

Un long silence s'installa.

Lirunil : Bon, ben… je vais te laisser…

Seifer : OK.

Lirunil : Salut !

Seifer : A plus !

Il referma la porte. Elle attendit un petit moment puis se dirigea vers les escaliers. Si elle était venue, ce n'était pas que pour lui faire ses excuses. Elle voulait aussi le lui dire. Mais à chaque fois, elle n'y était pas arrivée. Et cette fois encore elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver les mots. Elle s'arrêta, se demandant si elle était obligée de parler. Et si elle n'avait simplement qu'à le lui prouver ? Elle fit volte-face et se redirigea vers la porte. Elle toqua encore une fois. Seifer mit plus de temps à ouvrir. Elle se rappela qu'il prenait un bain au moment où il apparut devant elle, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Elle hésita pendant un très court instant puis se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser. Elle se plaqua contre sa peau mouillée et lui aussi l'enlaça. Il l'embrassa à son tour.

Lirunil : Je t'aime.

Seifer : Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Elle ferma les yeux. Toute la tristesse qu'elle avait en elle avait disparu. La serviette nouée glissa, Seifer entraîna Lirunil sur le lit en lui enlevant sa veste. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou. Seifer aussi se sentait heureux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

BAGRON, CHEMIN DE LA RIVIERE, 23h37

Les quatre amis se baladaient de puis plus d'une heure sur le chemin qui longeait la rivière. La lune dessinait des reflets argentés sur l'eau qui ondulait légèrement, à cause des poissons.

Squall : …et le mec lui dit : « En effet, c'est de la merde. Je viens vous acheté dix rouleaux de papier toilette » !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Selphie : Attends ! J'en ai une autre !

Irvine : Celle de la hache qui encercle les gens ?

Selphie : Non, pourquoi ?

Linoa : Parce que c'est ce qui se passe !!

Une lourde hache tournait à une vitesse ahurissante autour d'eux.

Selphie : Comment on va faire ?!

Linoa : Vite elle se rapproche !!

Squall : Selphie, il faut que tu m'aides !

Selphie : Quoi ?

Squall : Je vais créer un pont de glace au-dessus de la hache et toi tu le solidifieras avec de la neige. D'accord ?

Selphie : Ok !

Il fit alors sortir de sa main tatouée une boule de glace. Il la transforma en jet qui passa par-dessus l'arme tournoyante. Selphie lança alors un tourbillon de neige qui consolider le pont et qui les empêcherait de glisser. Irvine, puis Linoa passèrent. Squall les suivit avec Selphie. Mais sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, la hache s'était énormément rapprochée. Elle pulvérisa un des socles de glace et détruisit la moitié du pont. Selphie glissa et se raccrocha juste à temps évitant ainsi de tomber directement sur la lame. Squall l'aida à se hisser et ils descendirent la fin du pont. La hache tournoya finalement sur elle-même et disparut sous des étincelles vertes et violettes.

Irvine : C'était quoi ça ?

Linoa : J'sais pas…

Selphie : Regardez ! Y a un truc sur le sol !

Elle se pencha et ramassa le « truc » qu'elle avait vu.

Selphie : Y a un truc marqué dessus ! _Ils ne nous nuiront plus._

L'énonciation de ces paroles fit frissonner Linoa.

Linoa : Ce n'était pas un rêve normal…

Squall : Quoi ?

Linoa : J'ai rêvé que tous vos portraits étaient sur un mur. Et que chaque portrait… enfin… Ils brûlaient ou ils se cassaient. Et puis ils ont tous finit par brûler ! C'était atroce ! Le feu se transformait en lettres… Ca disait, ils ne nous nuiront plus !!

Selphie : Vous croyez que c'est une prémonition ?

Squall : Ouais. Et qui n'annonce rien de bon…

CHANTIER, DORTOIR DES SEEDS, 23h26

La fenêtre de la chambre était ouverte, laissant s'engouffrer une petite brise fraîche. Seifer réfléchissait. Il repensait à ce qui venait de se passer, le bonheur qu'il n'avait absolument jamais ressenti auparavant. Et maintenant il était là, allongé sur le lit regardant le plafond, les bras derrière la tête, complètement nu. Son regard se posa sur Lirunil, allongée sur le ventre, plongée dans un profond sommeil, un drap l'entourant comme un papillon qui allait bientôt sortir de sa chrysalide. Il glissa une main sur elle et sourit.

BAGRON, MAIRIE, 09h45

Le petit groupe s'était réuni dans la salle qui leur avait été attribuée à la mairie.

Selphie : A votre avis, qui a lancé cette attaque ?

Linoa : Et si on en parlait avec les autres, demain ? Peut-être qu'eux aussi ont été victimes d'attaques de ce genre…

Squall : Donc. On donne le gouvernement au PIPG ou à la LDA ?

Irvine : LDA a 100% comme il été prévu la dernière fois.

Linoa : Ok. Je prends note.

Selphie : Moi j'ai découvert un truc très intéressant…

Irvine : Sur quoi ?

Selphie : Sur le fait qu'on comprenne Fred.

Linoa : Alors ?

Elle sortit le livre des arcanes de sa serviette.

Selphie : La réponse est là-dedans ! A la page 46 pour être précise.

Elle se mit alors à lire à haute voix.

**Le dîner des forestiers : quel rapport avec les arcanes ?**

**Le dîner des forestiers est ce tableau si célèbre, peint par un artiste dont le nom était Laed. Il représente sur sa toile trois personnes, situées autour d'une table garnie de mets, au beau milieu d'une clairière. Une des personnes a été identifiée comme étant Ultimécia. A côté d'elle, un homme se tient droit, et lui parle. On pense à un sorcier. Quand au dernier personnage, il est le seul qui a la tête tournée vers nous. Son regard exprime la folie et son expression souriante a quelque chose de dérangeant. Cet homme qui a une position assez féminine est quelqu'un de très troublant. Personne n'a réussi à ce jour à identifier ce personnage.**

**Mais vous devez vous demander quel peut bien être le rapport avec les arcanes ? Et bien sur le tableau apparaît un animal. Et on aperçoit que d'autres se sont camouflés dans le décor. On suppose que cette scène est celle où trois maîtres des arcanes (Ultimécia et le sorcier appelé Cronilir se sont décrits comme des maîtres des arcanes dans des textes écrits de leur main et le troisième personnage est, par une séries de déductions, également un maître des arcanes) ont crée des arcanes que tout ceux qui possèderaient des arcanes élémentaires, psychiques et altérants (sûrement leurs arcanes…) pourraient avoir. On sait que deux des personnages admirait des animaux. Ultimécia comptait sur les griffons et les Pampas tandis que Cronilir adorait les chats et les chiens. Cela expliquerait que ceux qui ont des arcanes semblables aux leurs peuvent comprendre ces animaux. Mais des personnes ayant ces arcanes ont aussi eu la possibilité de dialoguer avec des T-Rexs et des tomberrys dont le comportement hostile disparaissait aussitôt. Il s'agissait sans doute des animaux aimés par le troisième et mystérieux personnage. On suppose donc que cette scène a existée, et c'est pour cela que des recherches ont été menées pour savoir qui est l'auteur de ce tableau .**

Selphie : Vous voyez ! C'est des autres arcanes qu'on a…

Squall : Alors c'est ça l'explication logique ?

Selphie : Oui.

Le tableau était illustré sur la page suivante.

Irvine : Regarde celui-l !

Il désignait le sorcier non identifié.

Linoa : C'est bizarre… Il me dit quelque chose…

Selphie : Bof. Moi il me fait surtout froid dans le dos !!!

MAIRIE, SALLE DES FÊTES, 20h28

Les quatre amis entrèrent dans la salle immense. Le sol était en marbre blanc et les colonnes en marbre rose. Le plafond, sur lequel s'étendait une énorme fresque représentant des anges, était très haut. Squall avait revêtu son plus beau costume du Seed, tandis qu'Irvine avait troqué ses habits de cow-boy contre un costume trois pièces et une cravate. Selphie était rouge, mais ce n'était à cause de son maquillage. Elle avait revêtu une jupe vert émeraude qui lui tombait sur les chevilles mais aussi un corset blanc tellement séré qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Linoa avait quant à elle mis la belle robe que Lirunil lui avait achetée. Ils se dirigèrent vers une grande table, pleine de cocktails et d'amuse-gueules. Bien que Selphie fut heureuse d'avoir reçu une nouvelle chaîne pour son nunchaku et un petit poignard de la part de Zell et Quistis, une jolie montre de Seifer et une gourmette avec trois bracelets de force de la part de Lirunil, le fait de porter le corset la mettait de mauvaise humeur.

Squall : Ca va pas Selphie ?

Elle lui parla avec une voix étouffée.

Selphie : Non, ça fait une demi-heure que je peux pas respirer normalement et que j'ai l'impression d'être un boudin qu'on compresse en espérant qu'il va exploser, mais à part ça, tout va bien !

La soirée continua par un discours d'Ellone (qui avait été nommée maire de la ville et présidente de la république par les Seeds) et se termina en chansons, de styles de musique différents. Un slow démarra. Squall mit ses mains autour des hanches de Linoa et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Au fur et à mesure que le slow avançait, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Quand la musique s'arrêta, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Squall : Je t'aime.

Linoa : Je t'aime aussi.

????, ??h??

????: Tu as fini le travail ?

????: A l'instant…

????: Bien. Et tu as prévenu…

????: Bien sûr Maître !

????: Bravo. Je suis fier de toi.

????: Merci Maître.

????: Mais tu m'as déçu sur un autre point…

????: Lequel Maître ? Lequel ?

????: Aucun des Seeds n'est mort depuis trois jours. Notre ami n'a toujours pas réussi et pourtant il a essayé trois fois déj

????: Mais Maître…

????: …de plus, tu n'as fait qu'une seule tentative hier soir, qui a échouée…

????: Excusez-moi Maître mais j'ai été blessé au bras ! Ces maudits frelons !

????: Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te punir. Du moins pas cette fois… Je veux un Seed mort ou dans un état grave dans les deux jours.

????: Bien Maître, il en sera ainsi.

????: Une dernière chose. Ils se doutent de quelque chose ?

????: Non Maître. Je suis bien la dernière personne à qui ils penseraient…

????: Et pour moi ?

????: Ils ont vu votre tableau.

????: Cette Ellone et son maudit livre… Enfin, maintenant, elle ne devrait plus nous nuire… Grâce à toi…

????: Merci Maître.

????: Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Ryan ! Ne me déçois pas !

Ryan : Pas cette fois Maître. Pas cette fois…

* * *

Et voila la fin du chapitre 4 ! J'espère que c'est un chapitre que vous avez appréci ! N'oubliez pas la petite rewiew qui fait beaucoup de bien ! Booyaka à tous !!!

Réponse aux rewiews :

flammula : Merki beaucoubo ! Pour le passage avec la télé, j'me suis éclaté à l'écrire. Et pour les lemons, c'est un epu une coïncidence !! Lol ! Encore merci !


	5. Domini arcani

**Auteur :**_ Trucki_

**Bêta-Lectrice :** _Altaïr (merci mille fois, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi !!!!)_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, l'univers, et le scénario de Final Fantasy 8 ne sont pas à moi mais à Squaresoft (ouin !! L par contre, les nouveaux lieux, personnages et scénarios sont à moi et non pas à Square (na ! bien fait ! J).

**Genre : **_Action, Romance (hétéro lemon), Humour, Mystère_

**Adresse e-mail ****: trucki.superwanadoo.fr**

****

**_Le livre des arcanes_**

Final Fantasy 8

Chapitre 5 : _Domini arcani_

MAIRIE, SALLE DES FETES, 20h59

Fred grimpa agilement les marches d'escalier. Il avait suivi en douce sa maîtresse pour pouvoir profiter du spectacle.

_Belle vue… ça y est ! Plus de slows ! C'est pas trop tôt !_

En effet, les slows s'étaient arrêtés et désormais un chauffeur d'ambiance demandait à qui voulait de monter sur la scène pour entamer quelques chansons. C'était un jeune gothique qui avait le micro en main, se défoulant sur des rythmes de Placebo et d'Evanescence. Quant à Fred, il continua sa montée vers les balcons de marbre. Il arrivait enfin à destination quand il vit Selphie surgir de nulle part. Il se cacha derrière une bourgeoise imposante. Apparemment, le corset blanc avec lequel sa jeune maîtresse était partie avait été remplacé par un débardeur moulant bleu. Son teint rouge avait disparu et elle pouvait enfin grignoter quelques amuse-bouches. Fred s'assit, toujours bien à l'abri, et regarda la scène. Il y avait maintenant une jeune fille à la peau noire qui se déhanchait sur du RnB. Fred était peut-être très bien caché derrière la bourgeoise, mais un détail lui avait échapp : les deux talons hauts que l'imposante femme portait. Il se tourna vers Selphie. Elle semblait assez mal à l'aise. Elle regardait fixement la scène.

_Serait-elle embarrassée de chanter ?_

Il l'avait déjà vue danser, mais est-ce que pousser la chansonnette déplaisait à la jeune fille ? Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se torturer les méninges plus longtemps. La grosse femme fit un pas en arrière, écrasant la queue touffue du matou qui planta ses griffes dans le mollet de la pauvre dame dans un assourdissant : « MIAOUWOW !!! ». La bourgeoise, sous l'effet de la surprise, envoya le contenu de sa flûte de champagne voler près de la balustrade tandis qu'elle s'étouffait avec une olive qu'elle venait d'avaler. Selphie se retourna et compris très vite ce qu'il se passait. Elle se précipita pour aider l'énorme femme à recracher ce qui l'empêchait de respirer, si vite qu'elle en oublia un détail pourtant d'une importance crucialement important: le champagne renversé juste en face d'elle. Elle glissa sur la flaque, fit de grands moulinets de bras pour éviter de passer par-dessus la barrière, ce qui fut malheureusement sans résultat. Elle se raccrocha au lustre dans un grand « AU SECOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS ! » et essaya tant bien que mal de se hisser dessus. Elle s'agrippa à l'une des nombreuses cordes qui le retenaient et se pencha pour évaluer la distance qui la séparait du sol. Elle entendit une sorte de « CRAC » et n'eut que le temps de pousser un retentissant: « MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! » avant de s'agripper de toutes ses forces au filin qui venait de lâcher. Puis, après avoir fait un remake de Tarzan assez peu convaincant, elle s'étala sur la scène. Elle s'était faite un bleu aux fesses en retombant et se releva avec difficulté.

Chauffeur de salle : Voici la chanteuse suivante ! Qu'allez-vous nous interpréter mademoiselle ?

Elle passa du blanc pâle au rouge en quelques secondes.

Selphie : Euh, ben…euh…

Chauffeur : Oh, je vois ! Vous ne savez pas quelle chanson prendre ?

Selphie : C'est-à-dire que…

Chauffeur : C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Et bien vous pourriez chanter…

Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota quelque chose.

Selphie : QUOI ?! MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE !

Chauffeur : Merci d'avoir accept !

Selphie : Mais je…

Chauffeur : Très bien, alors… Votre nom ?

Selphie : Selphie, mais je v…

Chauffeur : Excellent Selphie ! C'est à vous !

Elle aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose mais elle n'en eut malheureusement pas le temps. La musique avait déjà commencé. Les chœurs qui étaient juste derrière elle claquaient leurs doigts en rythme. Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis les paroles de la chanson apparurent sur un prompteur niché dans le sol. Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle commença.

Selphie: Where's all my soul sisters?

Lemme hear y'all flow sistas!

Elle vit alors trois jeunes filles surgir sur la scène.

Filles : Hey sisters, Go sisters, Soul sisters, Flow sisters!

Selphie: Han!

Filles: Hey sisters, Go sisters, Soul sisters, Flow sisters!

Cette chanson avait le don de lui foutre la honte rien qu'en l'écoutant. Alors de là à la chanter…

Fille 1 : He met Marmelade down in old Moulin rouge

Stuttin her stuff on the street

She said: "Hello, hey Joe! You wanna give it a go?" Oh!

Fille 3: Han han!

Fille 1: Guiche guiche ya ya da da

Guiche guiche ya ya here

Mocca choca lata ya ya

Creole Lady Marmelaaaaaaaaaaaade

Selphie avala sa salive et réussit à murmurer dans le micro.

Filles et Selphie : Voulez-vous couchez avec moi, ce soir?

Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ?

Ca y était. Elle n'oserait plus jamais sortir de chez elle. Elle s'imaginait déjà les grandes affiches avec néons visibles à trois kilomètres : SELPHIE CHANTE SUR LADY MARMELADE !!!! Elle avait l'impression d'avoir rétréci et de ne représenter qu'une toute petite puce perdue sur la scène. D'ailleurs, elle s'était vraiment perdue sur la scène !! Elle voyait les trois autres filles qui se déhanchaient sous les applaudissements du public féminin et sous les sifflets des mecs, alors qu'elle-même se contentait de bouger les bras et les jambes en rythme, ce qui devait la rendre encore plus ridicule. Elle se promit alors de ne plus jamais tenter d'aider les grosses bourges qui s'étouffent avec des olives et de rester sans broncher. Mais là elle était devant un fait accompli : elle devait chanter devant plus de trois cents milles personnes ! En fait, il ne devait pas y avoir plus de quatre cents spectateurs dans la salle mais son cerveau n'était pas en mesure de compter correctement. Elle se rendit alors compte que les trois filles avaient chanté les trois premières strophes et que c'était à elle de chanter la dernière. Enfin plutôt de la hurler… C'était par-dessus le marché la strophe la plus dure et celle que détestait le plus Selphie.

Filles : Marmelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade

Selphie : Ouwouwow !

Filles : Lady Marmelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade

Fille 1 : Heeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy

Filles : Marmelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade

La note qui tue et que Selphie redoutait depuis le début de la chanson…

Selphie : Nowowowoh !

Hey ! HEY ! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Hey hey hey hey hey !

Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth HEY!

Color of café au lait

All right! Made savage beast inside roar until he cried

Filles: More!

Selphie: More!

Filles: More!

Selphie: More!

Filles et Selphie: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE hey hey hey!

Comme par enchantement, hurler dans son micro avait complètement décoincé Selphie et elle se mit à danser au moins aussi bien que les midinettes qui étaient sur scène avec elle. Elle aperçut alors ses trois amis au milieu de la foule. Irvine était mort de rire, Linoa et Squall semblaient amusés. Mais tous les trois l'encourageaient et dansaient comme des dingues sur la musique, ce qui remonta encore plus le moral de Selphie.

Fille 2: Now he's back home doin' nine to five

Selphie: Nine to five!

Fille 1 : Livin the gray flannel life

Selphie: But when he turns off sleep memories creep

Filles: More!

Selphie: More!

Filles: More!

Selphie: More!

Fille et Selphie: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWOWOWORE!

Guiche guiche ya ya da da

Selphie: Da dahahaha

Fille et Selphie: Guiche Guiche ya ya here

Mocca choca lata ya ya

Selphie: Creole Lady MARMELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Hey heyeyeyeyey

Fille et Selphie: Voulez-vous couchez avec moi, ce soir?

Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ?

Fille 1 : All my sisters yeah !

Fille et Selphie: Voulez-vous couchez avec moi, ce soir?

Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ?

Selphie : Oh no...

Fille 3 : Yeah, come on! Han!

Le quatuor se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la scène.

Filles et Selphie : CREOLE LADY MARMELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE OUHWOUHOUWOUHOUWOUHOU Yeeeeeeeeeeeees !

Tout le monde applaudit la performance. Même un petit chat qui sifflotait innocemment en haut d'un balcon.

CHANTIER, ADMINISTRATION, 2h56

Zell s'activait pour remplir la paperasse qui restait sur son bureau. Il repartait bientôt pour Balamb et il voulait dormir au moins deux heures. Une fois le dernier formulaire rempli, il s'étira et bailla bruyamment. Il se leva, décidé à aller chercher Quistis et éventuellement à l'aider pour mettre en ordre ses papiers. Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers celui de l'instructrice. Il toqua. Pas de réponse.

Zell : Quistis ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Il ouvrit la porte. Il surprit alors Quistis sur le canapé, en train de serrer un oreiller dans ses bras.

Quistis : Oh oui John ! C'est très gentil de votre part… Dites-moi John avez-vous déjà connu l'amour ? Parce que moi je…

Zell : Quistis ?

La jeune femme tourna rapidement la tête, vit Zell, jeta le coussin et se redressa.

Quistis : Oui ?

Zell : C'est qui John ?

Quistis : Ab euh, que bo beuh cap cap euh…

Zell : C'est du morse ?

Quistis : Oublie ! Pourquoi t'es venu me voir ?

Zell : T'as fini de remplir les documents ?

Quistis : Oui.

Zell : Alors on peut aller roupiller…

Quistis : Mais on part dans quinze minutes…

Zell : Ah merde ! Ma montre s'est arrêtée !

Quistis : On devrait chercher nos bagages et les mettre dans la voiture…

Zell : Et chercher Seif' et Liru…

Quistis : Ah oui !

Elle se leva et suivit Zell. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel.

Zell : Dis Quistis, aux yeux d'une fille, je suis beau ? Enfin j'veux dire… j'ai des chances avec une fille ?

Quistis : Bien sûr !

Zell : Ah ouais ?

Quistis : Mais oui !

Zell : Super ! Alors, je te fais penser à quoi ?

Quistis : Un dindon !

Zell : Un dindon ?! Mais tu viens de dire…

Quistis : Une poule, un truc du genre, j'suis pas forte pour les descriptions !

Zell : Mais… je… tu…

Quistis : Regarde donc devant toi !!!

Il tourna la tête pour voir qu'en face d'eux se tenait une espèce d'énorme gallinacé aux yeux rouges, avec de longues griffes.

Quistis : Je crois que ça va faire mal !

MAIRIE, SALLE DES FETES, 21h10

Selphie était descendue de la scène et cherchait ses amis dans la foule. Elle finit par tomber sur eux après plusieurs minutes.

Irvine : Waouh ! Selphie ! C'était génial !

Selphie : Euh… Merci…

Linoa : J'ai jamais dansé comme ça, c'était trop fun !

Squall : T'étais super !

Selphie : M…Merci…

Irvine : Quand les autres vont…

Selphie : Ah non ! Pas les autres !

Linoa : Selphie…

Selphie : Bon, d'accord, ça va ! Vous n'avez qu'à leur dire...

Elle fut interrompue par une pluie de morceaux de verre. Le dôme transparent qui surplombait la salle avait volé en éclat, traversé par ce qui semblait être un Griffon. La foule se jeta à terre. Squall fut le premier à se relever. Le verre cassé avait la sale manie d'égratigner les pauvres mortels…et de les mettre dans un sale état. Et effectivement, ceux qui étaient sur le sol n'étaient pas resplendissants : coupés, égratignés, leurs vêtements déchirés sur certains endroits… Irvine se releva à son tour et aida Selphie et Linoa. Le Griffon perdit encore de l'altitude et se posa au beau milieu de la pièce. Il jeta loin de lui quelque chose qui gesticulait encore dans ses griffes la seconde d'avant. La chose se releva. Ellone. Elle portait une marque de morsure à l'épaule et ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts de longues coupures. Squall dégaina sa gunblade. Selphie fit tournoyer la chaîne de son nunchaku dans la direction du Griffon.

Irvine : J'ai pas pris mon arme!

Linoa : Moi non plus !

Squall : Irvine, utilise tes arcanes. Lin, emmène Ellone à l'hôpital !

La jeune fille lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris et courut vers l'ennemi. Elle roula entre ses pattes, évitant de peu une flopée de flammes et se rua vers l'endroit où Ellone avait été propulsée. Elle prit Ellone sur son dos et courut vers la sortie. Le Griffon cracha un énorme jet incandescent et poussa un cri qui fit fuir les dernières personnes présentes dans la salle.

Griffon : Je la retrouverai !

Irvine : Squall !

Squall : J'ai entendu !

Selphie : C'est encore à cause des arcanes ?

Squall : Sûrement !

Irvine : On s'en fiche ! Faut lui rentrer dans le lard !

Il sauta dans les airs et fit apparaître une véritable purée de pois autour du dragon. Squall envoya sa boule de glace dans le brouillard tandis que Selphie lançait un Joobu. Il fut étonné qu'elle ait déjà son limit break : elle avait dû être gravement affectée lorsqu'elle avait vu Ellone dans un état pareil. Squall tira quelques cartouches de gunblade et Irvine dissipa le brouillard. Le monstre gisait sur le sol, dans une grande mare de sang. Les trois se laissèrent tomber, épuisés.

Irvine : Hé h ! Fastoche !

Puis il s'écroula de fatigue. Il était sûr que la dépense d'énergie devait être conséquente.

Squall : Tu crois qu'on emmène aussi Irvine à l'hôpital ?

CHANTIER, 03h10

Zell : On est juste en face de l'hôtel…

Quistis : Je le retiens pendant que tu préviens les autres ! Vas-y !

Il courut sur le côté que Quistis faisait claquer son fouet. La bête se rapprocha d'elle. Quistis lança un Foudre X explosif et se rua sur la créature. Elle tournoya sur elle-même en assénant des coups toujours plus puissants. Le monstre contre-attaqua en battant l'air de ses serres.

Pendant ce temps, Zell courait vers l'hôtel. Il regarda vers le balcon de leurs chambres et il vit Seifer accoudé à la rambarde. Le bruit avait dû le réveiller.

Zell : Eh ! Seif' faut… Tu fous quoi dans cette tenue ?

Seifer : J'ai pas de tenue…

Zell : Justement ! Pourquoi t'es à poil ?! Et… qu'est-ce que Liru fait dans ton lit ? T'as quand même pas couch…

Seifer : Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Zell : J'sais pas, mais quoi que se soit, il faut aider Quistis !!

Seifer retourna à l'intérieur de la chambre. Lirunil ouvrit un œil, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Seifer avait juste prit un sous-vêtement et sa gunblade. Il sauta par-dessus la rambarde et atterrit souplement sur le sol.

Zell : Mais pourquoi t'es en slip ?! C'est pas une tenue pour comb…

Seifer : T'as fini avec tes questions ?!

Il se jeta sur la bête et lui asséna de terribles coups de lame. La bête ne broncha pas et continua d'attaquer Quistis. Le fouet ne lui provoquait aucune douleur et la gunblade rebondissait contre les plumes. Puis, et sans que personne n'ait le temps de faire un geste de plus, la bête détendit ses ailes et propulsa Quistis et Zell contre le mur d'une maison en construction. Seifer fut jeté sur le sol. Une des pattes massives de la bête lui écrasa le torse tandis qu'une autre de ses griffes se levait. L'ombre des griffes traça une ligne noire qui remontait en même temps que la patte. Puis le monstre stoppa la montée de sa serre. La ligne noire ne formait plus qu'un fin trait au-dessus de la gorge de Seifer. La griffe la plus longue allait lui trancher net la gorge. Il revit toute sa vie défiler devant lui quand il sentit le coup de vent qui s'abattait sur lui. Puis un long sifflement grave se fit entendre. La serre s'arrêta. Seifer tourna la tête. Lirunil, qui avait enfilé une robe de chambre, était entourée de la lumière de feu du limit break. Il l'entendit murmurer un vague « Endless sleep » et vit qu'elle levait son épée. Une lumière bleue l'entoura et à ce moment une étoile filante tomba sur l'énorme oiseau. Une formidable boule de glace venait de frapper de plein fouet l'immonde volatile. Puis elle chargea la bête et lui envoya une demi-douzaine de coups ascendants en pleine face et l'envoya s'écraser au sol par un dernier coup dessinant une lune. La créature tomba sur le sol, morte. Lirunil atterrit souplement quelques mètres plus loin. Quistis se releva difficilement. Zell semblait avoir perdu connaissance.

Quistis : Alors…c'est ça ton…limit break ?

Elle parlait d'une voix essoufflée. Lirunil, elle, semblait déborder d'énergie.

Lirunil : Et ouais ! Pas mal hein ?

Un morceau de papier tomba dans sa main.

Quistis : ENCORE CES MESSAGES ?!

Seifer : Zell…

Les deux filles se retournèrent. Le jeune homme était toujours inerte. Du sang coulait le long de sa tempe.

Lirunil : On fait quoi ? Sort de soin ?

Seifer : J'ai oublié les miens à Balamb… et puis c'est Selphie la spécialiste des soins !

Quistis : En plus l'hôpital de Deling City est fermé aujourd'hui…

Seifer : Et le bateau ?

Quistis : On l'a loupé. Le prochain arrive dans quinze minutes.

Seifer : Alors on prend celui-là. Il faut aller chercher les bagages.

Quistis : Je te rappelle qu'on doit traverser un océan avant d'arriver à Balamb !

Seifer : Les hôpitaux de Galbadia font la grève, tu le sais. On n'a pas le choix, Horizon est plus loin que Balamb !

Quistis resta immobile un moment, puis se décida à aller chercher les valises. Seifer se dirigea vers Zell.

Quistis : Oh Seif' !

Seifer : Quoi ?

Quistis : Tu crois que le capitaine de notre bateau accepte les mecs en slip ?

BGU, HALL D'ENTREE, 2h09

Irvine était soulagé de pouvoir à nouveau sillonner les couloirs de la BGU. Ellone allait bien et ça aussi ça le soulageait. Il aurait bien voulu rester avec elle, mais les ordres de Cid devaient être respectés. Ellone le leur avait d'ailleurs conseill : « Ne désobéissez pas à Cid ! ». Ca lui avait fait plaisir de lui parler. Elle avait d'ailleurs pu leur raconter que le Griffon avait littéralement ravagé son bureau. Elle était passée près de la mort et tout ce qui l'inquiétait c'était l'état de son bureau… C'était bon signe, mais quand même. Irvine fut ramené sur terre par Selphie lorsqu'il entrèrent dans le bureau de Cid. Ils lui racontèrent tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur arrivée à Bagron.

Cid : En effet, c'est étrange…

Squall : Vous croyez qu'il peut y avoir un lien entre les menaces et le continent ?

Cid : Ah ça oui ! Je le crois… Bon, ne voudriez-vous pas en reparler demain ? Je suis très fatigué. Et puis il serait mieux d'en parler avec vos autres amis. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les quatre sortirent du bureau et rentrèrent à leur dortoir. Selphie se laissa tomber sur le lit sans se changer. Elle était littéralement tombée de sommeil. Irvine enleva son chapeau et son manteau. Il posa les valises dans un coin et rangea les quelques affaires dans les tiroirs. Il enleva ensuite le reste de ses vêtements et prit une douche bien chaude. Il s'essuya et enfila un pyjama. Il se laissa lui aussi tomber sur le lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

BGU, CHAMBRE DE SQUALL, 4h34

Squall n'arrivait décidemment pas à dormir. Ca ne le gênait pas plus que ça pourtant, il était tellement heureux de sentir Linoa blottie contre lui. Elle s'était drapée avec la couverture et seul le haut de sa tête dépassait du drap. Il aurait pu rester toute sa vie sur ce lit, nu, avec sa bien-aimée dans ses bras. Il sentit son parfum si agréable et se serra encore plus contre elle. Il ne ressentait que du bonheur. Rien d'autre. Une sensation de bien-être si fort qu'elle ne pouvait être décrite.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit du sang couler de son nez. Etrange. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant… Il se leva en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller Linoa puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il referma délicatement la porte et se regarda dans la glace. Il se pinçait le nez par stopper l'hémorragie. Puis il se figea d'un coup. Il vit qu'il se bouchait le nez avec sa main droite, porteuse de la marque qu'il avait eu en même temps que ses arcanes. Justement, ses arcanes, il en avait bien quatre… Plusieurs pouvoirs, l'apparition d'un tatouage en même temps que les arcanes et maintenant des saignements de nez. Il en était maintenant sûr. Il était un maître des arcanes.

????, ??h??

????: Pauvre imbécile ! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin !

Ryan : Mais Maître…

????: Pourquoi as-tu envoyé ce Griffon sur les Seeds ?! Ils ont battu Ultimécia ! Crois-tu qu'un misérable Griffon les fasse broncher ?! Et non seulement ils ont tué notre meilleur Griffon, mais en plus tu as perdu Ellone !

Ryan : Pardonnez-moi Maître…

????: Pas cette fois Ryan, pas cette fois !

????: Maître pardonnez-le s'il vous plait !

????: Que veux-tu Jerk ?

Jerk : Je veux que sa faute soit oubliée. J'ai mis un Seed dans le coma. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il n'en sortira pas !

????: Ma foi… Tu peux remercier Jerk, Ryan. Il t'a épargné bien des souffrances. Mais autant te dire que c'est ton dernier avertissement. Le dernier…

* * *

Et voila ! Un autre chapitre de fini. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Et pitié, laissez-moi une rewiew pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseuh !

Et puis j'aimerais aussi vous dire que cette fic paraîtra moins rapidement. En effet, je fais une fic Harry Potter en même temps donc le rythme de parution sera un peu moins élevé. Bon allez toute et BOOYAKA !

Réponse aux rewiews :

Flammula : Oh ! Merci trop beaucoup !


End file.
